Wrong World Right Love
by ladywolf44005
Summary: Helena Smith was born into a world where The Walking Dead was only her favorite T.V show. What happens when she finds herself in the world of The Walking Dead and finds out that Daryl is her soul mate? Daryl/OC
1. Welcome to the world of The Walking Dead

key

*thinking*

Note: This is my first fanfiction. I have very bad spelling and I don't have a word processor. So I have people look at it for me. I have always wanted to write a fanfiction but always been too scared to do it because of the spelling. I have been playing with this story in my head for a while now. So some friends encouraged me to write it.

Special thanks to: Prongsie18

**-World of the walking dead-**

Daryl's point of view

It was supper busy at this Friday's carnival. The carnival's lights shined brightly in the night sky. Laughter as well as sounds from the game booths filled the night. Kids ran around the place with cotton candy in their hands as well as couples walking around holding hands.

Daryl watched a man playing darts trying to get his girlfriend a stuffed pink bear. Erotic, rough moans and banging came from inside against the porta-potty door temporarily distracted him. Daryl just smirked. Nodding his head he took a bigger gulp of his beer. He knew Merle was just about done when he started to bang this loudly. It wasn't like he enjoyed hearing his brother fuck some woman. Merle wanted Daryl to keep "watch". Like some person will try to use this restroom were someone is obviously having sex or magically open a locked door. His brother most likely really just wanted Daryl to hear him getting some when he wasn't. It was not like he had a problem in the bed room and he did have the urges after all he is just a man. All he had to do was pick up some prostitute, relieve himself and call it good. Although sometimes he did wonder what it would be like to have a girlfriend, someone more than just a good fuck. Someone who...well just loved and cared about him...like a life mate. Fuck he really was sounding like a fucking pussy!

Shaking his head Daryl looked back at the couple by the booth. The man had obviously had won the stuffed bear since the girl was happily jumping up and down kissing him. Who was he kidding a girl would never want him. He was a dirty redneck, scars all over his chest from his alcoholic father and having Merle for a brother. There was no way in hell that a girl would stick with him. He really needed to stop this train of thought. Life was no fairytale, especially his life. Because Daryl was in deep thought he never heard Merle sneak up from behind him and placing his left arm around Daryl's shoulder.

"Whatcha doin' baby brother?" Startled, Daryl slightly jumped causing him to drop his beer bottle. Merle not being able to control himself let go of Daryl and laughed like he had just heard the world's funniest joke. Daryl turned to face his brother and angrily pushed him.

"Wha' the hell Merle!" Laughing harder now, Merle bent over to rest his hands on his knees. Daryl walked over to pick up his beer bottle that he had dropped thanks to Merle. Realizing that his once half-filled beer bottle was now empty. Daryl angrily threw the beer bottle back on the ground. If it weren't for the grass it would have shattered the beer bottle. He faced his brother once again. "Now ya owe me a new drink Merle!" Merle stopped laughing. Standing back up with a stern expression on his face took a step forward to Daryl right up to his face. Daryl did not take a step back. It would be a sign of weakness if he did.

"News flash Darlena, I am not the one who dropped their baby bottle. So I owe you nothing" Shaking his head Daryl replied. "I'm gettin' another beer. Want one?"

"Na, I'm good. Are ya sure ya don't wanna tap that before ya go?" Merle said gesturing towards the prostitute that he had just got done with. Daryl took a quick look at her. The color purple was obviously her favorite. She had a purple bra with a pot pink netting shirt, skirt, heels, eye shadow and lip stick that was smeared across her face from the rough kissing.

"She can barely stand up straight. Besides I can git my own woman"

Merle smirked and replied "Riiight well I'm off to see if my dealer friend is around."

"Wha' ever bro. I'll find ya once I'm done" With that Daryl left to the place where he got his last beer from.

He was now in a different part of the carnival were there was a lot less noise and people.

*I thought it was somewhere around here* As Daryl was about to turn back, he heard an old lady begging for someone to stop. Daryl ran, following the voice. He ended up at the end of the carnival, to a lonely booth. He stopped so he could see what was going on. A little old lady was in need of help. She was a little person dressed in an old styled gypsy gown with gold coins dangling around the trimming. A pitch black bandanna held back her long ageing hair. She must of had a bad back since she was hunched over, but that didn't stop her from trying to reach a little brown box that a man had holding high up in the air, taunting her with it. "Please give it back! Don't hurt him!" Cried the little old lady with tears forming in her eyes. That's all Daryl needed to see and hear. Sprinting up from behind the man, he quickly placed him in a head lock. Off guard, the man dropped the small brown box that the little old lady snatched back up.

"Ya alrigh' ma'am?" Bringing the box up closer to her chest. She nodded yes. Grunting, Daryl threw the man on the ground and spit on him. "Git the fuck outa here!" The man scrambled on to his feet and ran away from them.

"Oh, thank you so much for saving Mr. Long Tail!" Daryl looked back at the old lady with a confused expression on his face. Before he could ask what she meant, the little old lady gently took out a medium sized, white rat missing his left, red eye. She placed the rat on her shoulder. "My name is Archie and this is Mr. Long Tail. I wish very much to repay you, but I don't have much. I can however give you your fortune!" Archie pointed to her lonely red booth. That said "Fortunes by Archie for $5" in yellow lettering. In front and behind the booth were old oak chairs. Before Daryl could say anything. Archie took Daryl's hand and pulled him towards the chair in front of the booth and made him sit down. Even though he did not believe in this kind of stuff, he would just humor her.

"Don't ya need a crystal ball or somthin'?" He asked, noticing that the counter was completely empty.

"Oh heaves no! Those ideas are only in the movies. No, the only thing I need are your eyes." With a confused look Daryl leaned over the counter. "You see the eyes are the gateway into the soul" Archie placed her hands to the sides of Daryl's face. "Now what would you like me to look for?... Oh I know how about I tell you about your soul mate? A good man like you! Every girl would be jealous of her!" A deep shade of red came across his face.

"Um I, um don't think that's-" Archie gave a light slap to Daryl's right cheek so he could not finish his sentence.

"Shush now. I don't want to hear any of that. Before we begin I want to tell you something about the first time you will see your soul mate. At first glance you will be drawn to her. At first touch, you will feel the overwhelming need to love and protect, but I can already see that you have more animalistic qualities in you. So in your case, at first touch, the overwhelming need to love, protect and dominate. Now on with the reading. Look only at my eyes and try to keep your mind clear." Closing her hazel eyes Archie took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, her eyes were completely pitch black. Daryl sat paralyzed in his seat. After a few minutes, Archie eyes went back to normal.

"Oh dear, the god of mischief really did a no no this time" Daryl pulled his head back from Archie's hands and sat back against his seat. Daryl could not stop thinking about how Archie's eyes went completely black.

*Must have been some type of trick* A sad look spread across Archie's face.

"I am afraid that your soul mate was born in to the wrong world." Archie's face went from sad to happy when an idea popped in her head. "Well lucky for you Daryl Dixon, that my main job is to take care of misplaced souls. So don't you worry, I will find her and send her to you. Now, before you go I have a clue on how to identify your other half. Look for a 'wolf guarding her next meal.'"

"How ya know 'bout any of this?" Archie chuckled at his question.

"Every woman has her secrets. You best remember that. Now shoo I have much to do!" Rolling his eyes Daryl got up from the chair and walked from where he came.

"Whatever lady" Stopping in his tracks Daryl turned back around. He would give her the ultimate test to see if Archie was telling the truth. "Since ya an expert on 'magic' an' shit, I wanna know if there is any such thing as the Chupacabra." Archie looked at him with a smile.

"Of course" Daryl smirked not knowing what made him more happier; knowing that all those sum-a-bitches were wrong when they told him that there was no such thing as the chupacabra so he never seen it (and he knew that he did!), or the fact that, besides her living in a different world, he had a mate made just for him, but Archie just had to clean that smile off his face by saying "Just not in this world"

*I knew it. The bitch is a fraud.* He knew for a fact that he had seen the Chupacabra!

Archie's point of view

Archie watched Daryl walked away. *This is truly bad.* With one look into Daryl's soul, she knew everything about Daryl. Found out his name, strengths, weaknesses, likes, dislikes. Even the things he does not know about himself, like his soul mate. His soul mate was born in the wrong world, which was very bad. Not only for Daryl, but for the rest of this world as well. His mate had a very important role to play in this world and if not played or not played correctly, this world was done for. Without a minute to spare she left this world and into Daryl's other half's world; Helena Smith.

**-Our world-**

Helena's point of view

Helena was packing a small amount of clothing into her dark green camping backpack. So far she packed up her favorite navy blue hoodie with a white eye of Horus on the back. Two tees, two tank-tops, a pair of shorts and a pair of jeans, along with socks, underwear, and two bras. She had to get out of the house for a while. Camping out in the woods for a day or two would help her with what was missing in her art piece or maybe another idea for a canvas.

Being a wildlife artist was not always easy, but she loved it. It was only a bonus that she was supper skilled at painting and drawing. While her twin brother Jason was not good at painting or drawing, he was very skilled with building things like pottery, jewelry and odd technology. For her 22nd birthday, Jason had made her an iPod charger that could use normal batteries to charge up the iPod. She all ways seemed to have her iPod with her and Jason knew that. Thinking of Jason made her stop packing as a sob escaped from her lips. Looking up from the dresser, she looked to a picture of her twin brother that was tucked in the corner of her mirror. As expected her twin looked a lot like her. Besides him being a male, they both had very pale skin that caused the neighborhood kids to say that they were related to snow white. They also had dark brown hair, but their most striking feature was their eyes. Both of their right eyes were blue while their left was a light gray color.

The next thing she looked at was the only thing she had left of Jason. It was an onyx and cateye beaded chocker necklace that he had made. She always wore it along with another necklace she always wore; a medium sized Native American, wolf figure pendant carved out of a deer bone. The pendant was attached to a simple brown leather cord. The wolf necklace went just above her breast, so the two necklaces worked perfectly together. Making sure that she and other people could still see the necklace, she always wore low cut t-shirts and tank-tops.

Helena was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Daryl Dixon's voice coming from her favorite TV show The Walking Dead. She ran over to the living room were the walking dead was playing on her laptop. Her friends would make fun of her with on how much she loved The Walking Dead. If they cried so did she, if they were happy she would be smiling ear to ear for them. They were like her second family in an 18'inch screen. Deciding to take a small break from packing, she sat down on the couch with the laptop in her lap. She watched Daryl as he found out that Rick and the others had left Merle on a rooftop back in Atlanta. She always had a thing for Daryl, yeah sure lots of other Walking Dead fan girls did too, but something about him that made her want to protect him...to love him. Daryl's lips just screamed at her to kiss him and the wild look he always seemed to have made her wet and bothered. Oh and his voice! His voice seemed to hold promise to her which made her shudder in pleasure.

Helena turned off her laptop before her mind totally went down into the gutter, deciding that she could just finish up the episode later. After all she did own all the Walking Dead seasons 1-3 on DVD and on her iPod and when season 4 comes out on DVD she will personally throw a mini party for herself like she did with all the other seasons. No work for the whole day. Just cherry coke, chips and her most comfy pjs and maybe, just maybe, her friends. If they did not give her a hard time about it.

Walking in to the kitchen, she grabbed a few trail mixes and water bottles to put in her back pack. The next thing she packed was a first aid kit and her iPod along with the charger that her brother gave her. Placing everything in her back pack, she took one last look at the picture of her brother. Hesitantly, she took the picture and packed it up as well. The last thing she needed was her sketchpad and drawing pencils that were located in her art studio where she worked. Walking down stairs she packed it up. Giving one last look over at her back pack with her favorite camping black and blue plaid blanket rolled up and strapped up on top of her back pack. Everything else that she needed was already in her yellow jeep, like her tent, camping gear and instant food. Throwing her camping back pack in the back of her jeep. Helena went back to the house to lock up, until a voice stopped her.

"Miss Helena Smith?" Looking behind her stood a little old lady, dressed in an old style gypsy outfit with a white, one eyed rat resting on her shoulder. Being slightly confused, Helena was thinking that maybe she had missed an appointment, but quickly dismissed that when she knew for a fact had she had not taken any appointments because she was working on one job that will be a highlight of her career. She had been hired to paint all the inside walls of a new casino that was being built. The owner of the casino had gone to a hotel that had bought one of her wildlife paintings for their lobby. He had loved the painting so much that he wanted her to paint an Alaskan theme to his casino. Since this was her biggest job yet, she did not want to mess up which was the reason why Helena was going on this mini camping trip to the nearby woods.

"Um, yes?" The old lady walked closer to Helena.

"Ah yes, I can see you better now. In deed you are Helena Smith. It is so dark out that I could not see you very well. Although it is so dark out, the stars are shining extra bright tonight. Don't you agree?" Helena looked up at the night sky thinking that she was right. Since Helena was distracted, the old lady quickly grabbed Helena's right wrist. Looking back, Helena tried to break the old woman's hold on her, but the old lady had an unnatural grip on her.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" The old lady's eyes went completely pitch black, but Helena had too much adrenalin running though her to really care. With a calm reply the old lady said

"I am making things right" That moment the old lady started chanting, time seemed to have stopped. She could no longer hear the crickets and frogs sing into the night. Her surroundings were trying to change its self into...a hospital room?

*I swear to god I have seen that room before.* Another voice could know be heard.

"Nurse. Nurse, help… Nurse…" Helena's eyes widened.

*I know that voice!, but its impossible because that voice belongs to Rick Grimes!* Helena began to understand to chanting. Little did she know that it was the last part of the spell that Archie was casting.

"Oh mighty gods of time and space. I have found a soul that you have missed place. Grant me the power to send her through worlds. So I can send her to her rightful place." The old lady let go of her wrist and disappeared. Helena's heart began to beat rapidly. Her lungs couldn't seem to get enough air, her vision blurred and then she felt like she was falling in to a void, but then nothing.

**-The World of the Walking Dead-**

Helena's point of view

"Miss... Miss can you hear me? I need you to wake up." Helena slowly came back to her senses. She felt someone squeeze her shoulder while shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at the man leaning over her. The man leaning over her she knew very well. He was the husband to Lori, father to Carl and the leader to her most favorite survivor group; Rick Grimes. Eyes widening, she wildly looked around her surroundings.

*This is the hospital room that Rick woke up in the very first episode of The Walking Dead.* Looking over at her right side, she found Rick's hospital bed that he had woken up from. Her eyes then traveled from the end table to... her own hospital bed!? Helena looked down at herself. She too was wearing a hospital gown. Rick, feeling the tension grow from her shoulders, tried to calm her down.

"Miss, I don't know what is going on, but I am sure everything is going to be alright. My name is-" but Helena never gave him the chance to finish. Shaking her head no, Helena interrupted.

"No this is not real, you're not real. NONE OF THIS IS REAL!" Helena fought against Rick's hold on her. Rick still being shaky from waking up from his coma tried to get her to relax again, but lost his hold on her. Helena fell to the ground on the left side of her hospital bed. A sharp pain came on her arm, not from the fall, but from the I.V. that was ripped from her. Crawling to the nearest corner. Siting on the ground, Helena brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

*Oh yeah, everything is handy dandy! Let's just say that everything is real. Never mind the once upon a time, the once happy, lively people now want to tear your guts out and eat you! Yup, other than that everything is good!* Rick slowly walked over to her with his hands out showing her that he was not going to hurt her.

"I know you are scared. I am not a fragment of your imagination. I am not going to hurt you… I am a police officer."

"Don't talk to me like I am a child Rick!" Helena snapped.

Rick, being taken back by this, asked "How do you know my name?" She knew she could not just say 'because in my world you are a main character in my favorite TV show,' so she quickly thought of an answer to give him.

"Um, I remember this guy that was by your bed. He called you Rick. I don't remember much, sorry I must of fallen back unconscious" Watching Rick closely, she had hoped he had bought her lie.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" A sense of relief washed over her.

"Yeah, but only a little. He had short, black, slightly curly hair, Caucasian and he kinda had a big nose." Rick let out a chuckle and walked closer to her, offering his hand.

"That sounds like Shane. Do you remember anything else?" Taking Rick's hand, Helena pulled herself off the ground.

"No sorry. Like I said it's all blurry before I fell back unconscious." Rick looked slightly disappointed, but gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's alright, it's not your fault. Well since you know my name, I think it is only fair that I know yours." Helena was happy about remembering Shane's flashback about when he had asked a unconscious Rick about what he should do with him while the army was shooting patients out in the hallway.

Smiling Helena answered Rick. "I am Helena Smith."

"Nice to meet you Helena. My full name is Rick Grimes. I am the sheriff around here. You are very lucky. I was just about to leave, before I heard you whimpering in your sleep. When I first woke up I thought you were dead, but then I knew you weren't so I couldn't just leave you behind" She nodded her head to Rick letting him know that she was thankful. Even though she has a gut feeling that this was all real, she just needed to make it 100% sure that she was not dreaming. Then something green caught her eye. It was her green back pack, laying on the chair that was in the room.

"Thank you god! My camping back pack!" Sprinting over she snatched it up and hugged it. *Wait a minute, if I am dreaming. I would not be able to get dressed.* Well according to her book on dreams that is. Rick quickly averted his gaze from Helena's now completely exposed back side.

"So I assume that is yours?" Helena turned her head back towards Rick briefly wondering why Rick won't look at her in the eyes, then realized that her hospital gown did not cover her back side. Running to the bathroom, she peeped her head around the door to face Rick.

"Um y-yeah. It's my camping backpack. They really need to consider about redesigning the hospital gowns for the girls huh? Is it all right that I change my clothes?" Rick looked back up at Helena

"Sure, as matter of fact, that's a good idea. I have a bad feeling that something is not right. Wish I had something to change into."

"Thanks Rick, I won't take long." Shutting the door. She placed her back pack next to the sink. Luckily, even with the door closed and the electricity down, she still could see. Looking in the mirror, Helena was happy to see that she still had her two necklaces on. Reaching into her pack, she noticed a tattoo was on her right wrist where the old lady grabbed her that she had never had before. The tattoo was big on her wrist. It was a circle with the map of the planets and stars inside of it. Another circle was inside it. Within that circle was the different phases of the moon.

*How on earth did I get that?* A flashback played before her of when the old lady grabbed her wrist and chanting. *Is she the reason why I am here? Well if this is real any way. I guess it's time for the moment of truth* Taking off the hospital gown she put on her tan shorts and an orange tank-top. The Question was answered. *Everything is real...Very real*

**Note: I would like to know if I need to make the chapter longer next time. Please comment! It makes me more motivated, but be nice I just started doing fanfiction and I don't have a lot of confidence in my writing skill. If you guys think I should continue, I would just like to say wow and it may take me longer only because I watch the episode then rewatch it while I am writing. Then once a chapter is finished I have people look at it for spelling when they have time. If you would like to help with the spelling, I would be SO grateful! I will of course put you name on the credits.**


	2. Chapter 2 teaming up

Author's Note: (PLEASE READ) Here is Chapter 2 "Teaming up"! I want to thank you all for your support and encouragement! It made me SO happy! I was so happy that when I get paid again. I am going to buy a Daryl cut-out! LOL By the way I just want to say that sometimes when I post a chapter. The chapter does not show up and I don't get to realize it until I post it. So if you read the 2nd chapter and there is nothing, please do not stop reading! I promise I am fixing it. It just might take a few minites. This will also go for all the other chapters I type. For all of you guys' kindness I made this chapter longer. Please keep commenting! If you can. I would like to note that I own nothing of the walking dead. I only own Helena Smith my OC

Special thanks to: Prongsie18 (spelling) and My friend Allie (typing)

Reviews/comments

NRIASB: Wow I did not know that. This is a 100% coincidence! Thank you for following!

S-H213: Thank You! (hugs) and also thank you for following!

SoFarFromPerfect90: Yes! your wish is my command! I hope chap 2 meets your expectations.

Welisarne: Thank you! (hugs)

Chapter 2 "Teaming up"

Helena's point of view

Taking a shaky breath. Willing herself to think straight.

*How the hell did this happen! I am SO screwed! Yes, it is my favorite TV show, but there is no way in God's walking corpse earth that I could survive here! I am not a good runner. Jason and many other people told me so! I am SO easy pickings for a walker that I might as well wrap a bow around me and run up to a whole herd of walkers and yell "EAT ME!" I mean come on running is needed to survive in a world like this! Ok, ok Helena think positively, it cant be all bad. Like, since we are in the very first episode of The Walking Dead, I could save people that died in the show! Hopefully I wont change too much of the storyline to the point were I don't know what happens any more. Also* Her eyes shined brightly and she smiled from ear to ear. *I can meet Daryl Dixon!* Claping her hands. She jumped happly up and down until a negative thought hit her. *Yup, all the great things you get to do before you die!* Rolling her eyes Helena put her backpack back on and opened the bathroom door to meet up with Rick.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. If I had any guy clothing, I would let you use them."

"I thank you for that. Now stick close to me" Rick walked over to their hospital door with shaky legs. Helena went over to Rick to support him. Taking his left arm, she wraped it around her shoulders and held his hand. Using her left arm she wraped it around Ricks waist. Rick looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It looked like you needed help. No offence or anything, but you are slightly shaky when you are walking. I know it's just because you woke up. So don't worry, I know you are not always like this or else you would not be a cop." Rick looked back ahead and opened the door. A stretcher was blocking the door so they had to be moved that too.

What greeted them was something that came from a horror movie. To Rick at least, but for Helena it was just a replay of the first episode, Days Gone Bye.

*I need to start acting like I am shocked and scared or else people are going to find me suspicious.*

Rick looked around. Wires hung from the walls, files and other things were scattered across the floor. Blood and built holes were all over the walls. What took Rick way off guard was on the other side of the window was a body of a patient with her insides missing. Helena let go of Rick to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Slowly Helena looked over at Rick with frightened eyes.

"W-what?" Stuttered Helena. Rick looked back at her with a calm demeanor, but Helena knew that he was in cop mode just for her. She also knew that his cop mode would not be lasting long. *Good he believed me. I should have taken up acting!* Rick went to the next hallway and found a bowl of matches. *It might be a good idea to gather up supplies*

Taking off her back pack she quickly picked up supplies and placed them in her backpack while following Rick, who was in some state of shock. But who could blame him? He had just gotten out of a coma to this! Putting her backpack back on she went over to support Rick since he still had trouble walking.

*It's going to be a good idea to form some sort of partnership between Rick and I, since I have no survivor skills. If I stick to Rick, he can lead me to the group. Then my chances of survival will increase. Plus, then I'll get to meet everyone in the show! Well, their characters that is.* Rick and Helena got to the door that said, "Don't open, dead inside". She felt Rick shake a little after hearing the moans and groans from the other side of the door. It certainly did not help him stop shaking when hands came from in between the double doors, causing the chain and board to make their own sounds. *Now may be a good time to ask.*

"Hey Rick, I was just thinking that it might be a good idea to team up, or partner up, whatever you want to call it, until we figure out what is going on." Helena hopefully looked over at Rick. He slowly nodded, still scared of what was happening around him.

The moans and groans grew louder as the hands more desperately tried to get through the door. Rick bolted to the door to the left of them and ran to the elevator, attempting to get it to work. Helena quickly followed, not wanting to lose him. She didn't try to help him walk this time, thinking that he would not want it right now anyway. Realizing that the elevator was not going to work, Rick ran to the fire escape door and went in. Shutting the door behind them, the fire escape was completely dark until Rick lit a match. He carefully walked down the steps until the match went out.

"Rick, hold on to the railing, and I will light our way." Rick was about to protest, until Helena stopped him with her hand. "Just listen to me. You can still barely walk. Besides, partners take care of each other, right?" Offering her a small smile, Rick handed her the matches and held on to the railing. Lighting another match, Helena led the way. She lit two more matches until they made it to the exit.

Opening the door, the light from the outside temporarily blinded them. Holding the door for Rick, he stepped outside first. As he walked down the stairs, he looked more than shocked at the many dead bodies lined up around them. Feeling bad for him, Helena offered him a small joke to try to lighten the mood,

"This hospital must have a bad rating for number of patients saved." Rick seemed to have not heard her as he kept walking and looking around him. *Well I thought it was funny.*

Reaching the exit to the parking lot, Rick stumbled a little and slightly fell. Helena helped him back up and offered support for him to walk again. They walked up the hill together and came across a military base set up in front of the hospital. Rick, still being stunned at what was going on didn't feel Helena move away from him and take off her backpack. Kneeling in front of the tool box, Helena opened it and scanned the contents quickly.

*If I remember correctly, the supply party had left Dale's tools behind, which he was slightly upset about, but they need to be left behind so Merle can escape. It would be a good way to get in Dale's good books if I only took the basic tools from in here. Only the basics though, since I can't carry everything.* Helena only packed a hammer, screwdriver, wrench and a building ruler. Getting up quickly to catch up with Rick, she ran around the broken helicopter but stopped at what she found inside. *Why hello there my little grenade friend.* She picked it up and placed it in a small pocket in her backpack. She caught up with Rick and they continued up the dirt road.

After a while of walking, Rick looked happy, having found a bike. Lifting the bike off of the road, Rick's smile faded once he realized only one person could ride it.

*Well that's just great. I remember this part, but didn't think of the fact that only one person could ride the bike! How on Earth will this work?* Helena was snapped out of her thoughts by Rick's frightened gasp. A walker was trying to get at him! The walker's right side of her chest had the ribs completely exposed, and the right side of her cheek was missing. The most disturbing part of the walker was that it was missing everything from the waist down, aside from the bone to her right leg along with a coil of gut that stuck out. Rick brought the bike over to her.

"This will be uncomfortable, but if you sit between the handlebars and put your feet on the metal that connects to the wheels, we can both ride the bike." Rick hopped on the bike while still keeping a eye on the walker. Helena took off her back pack and strapped it on her front. Then hopped on the bike like Rick suggested. Rick rested his head on her shoulder so he could still see and took off on the bike.

*Oh my god its working*

Not riding on the bike for very long, Rick flew off the bike once he reached his house. Luckily Helena caught herself before she fell. When Helena walked into the house. Rick was calling out for Lori and Carl while searching the house. She would love to have a good look around the place, but she knew that Rick needed her more. Walking over to Rick,who was now laying on the floor crying, and kneeling next to him, Helena rubbed his head as she softly talked to him.

"I don't know who you are calling out for, but I can only assume that they are your family? I am positive that they are all right and that you will find them. I know it" *Dang I am getting good at this!*

Rick begain the mumble if this is real or not. Starting to hit himself and telling him self to "Wake Up". Helena grabbed both of his hands to stop him from hitting himself.

"Rick all of this is real!" *trust me I have checked!* "I need you to pull your self together, because crying on the floor is not going to help you find your family!" Getting off the floor Rick walked out side and sat down on the steps. *Morgan and Dwayne are about to make their appearance. It would be better if I stand right here. That way they won't see me right away. I think they only took Rick in because Morgan felt guilty about his son hiting a non-walker. So I will run out when Rick passes out, but then they might not even take Rick this time because of me. Thinking that I can just take care of him. I can't let that happen. In season 3, when Rick goes back to get more guns from the police station, he runs into Morgan who has all the guns, Then again noneof that could happen since Morgan can't get into the police station without Rick. The only thing that remains the same no matter what course fate desides to take, is that Morgan's son,Dwayne, will die. Which makes me sad because it wasn't the fact that Dwayne was only a kid, but because Morgan will be truly alone. And no one should be alone, especially in the world that they now live in. Of course I can only hint out a warning about Dwayne getting eaten by his walker mother because Morgan couldn't shoot the woman he once loved. I would only find out if my warning had gotten through to Morgan in session 3. If I even live that long. Never the less, I still want to try to save Dwayne.* So deep in her own thoughts. That she almost missed her que.

"You tell me, or I will kill you" said Morgan in a serious voice. Helena ran through the door and up to them, even though Morgan now pointed the gun at her.

*Now is the time to think of something supper sad* She did not need to think that hard of something to make her cry. The first thing that pop in her mind was Jason. Before she even knew it tears were streaming down her cheeks. When she got close enough to Rick, she quickly kneeled next to his head and leaned herself over Rick's head while locking eyes with Morgan. Even if she died, Rick would be safe. The group of survivors' hope and survival laid with Rick. In the most pleading voice she could muster, Helena spoke to Morgan.

"Please, please help us! We have no idea what is going on! Rick and I just woke up in a hospital room. It was horrible! The blood, the gun shot holes...the bodies!" Crying more Helena laid her head against Rick's. "Please..." Helena heard Morgan sigh and lower his gun. She suppressed the smirk growing on her face. *Bingo.*

"Come on, get up. The walkers are bound to be here soon because of the gun I just shot." Morgan offered his hand, which Helena took to pull herself up. Wiping away her tears from her eyes, she looked up at Morgan with confusion.

"Walkers?"

"I will explain later, but if I help the both of you, you will answer all of my questions honestly even if you think I won't like what I am hearing. Are we clear?" Morgan sternly said.

"Of course it's only fair. Thank you so much for your kindness" She truly was thankful. Even if it was guilt that might have made him help Rick, he still could have left Rick to the walkers.

"Now help me move him." said Morgan. Moving to Rick's right, Morgan picked up Rick and supported his right. Taking Rick's left arm, Helena wrapped his arm around her to help support him.

Luckily the house that Morgan and Dwayne were camping out at was literally a house or two down. Morgan and Helena walked into an upstairs guest bedroom. Morgan did not need Helena's help to lay Rick down, so once they reached the bed Helena walked over to the left side of the bed.

*What is it with me and left sides?* Once Morgan laid Rick down, he looked at his dirty bandages.

"These need to be changed. Dwayne!" Dwayne walked right in to the room in no time at all.

*He must have been outside the door to get here so fast*

"I need you to get my medic bag." Morgan told his son.

"Yes sir." With that Dwayne left to go get the medic bag. Helena sat down on the bed by Rick and opened up her backpack. Taking out a bottle of pain killers, a big roll of bandage tape, and 2 sets of matches that she got back at the hospital.

"Here, take these. I don't know how to repay you, but I think this is a start." Morgan took what Helena offered him as Dwayne walked into the room and placed the medic bag next to his dad on the bed.

"How did you get these?" asked Morgan with a doubtful look.

"When I woke up from what I think was a coma along with Rick, the hospital was, for lack of a better word, a bloody hell hole. There was this patient that looked like all of her insides were missing. Blood and gun shot holes were scattered all over the walls." Helena took a deep breath before she contuied to talk. "I knew something was more than wrong. I had a gut feeling telling me to take what I can get. Besides, if things were bad in there, I could not have imagined what was going on out here." Before Morgan spoke back to her, he studied her, but Helena could not tell if he thought that she was lying to him or not. Morgan smiled a genuine smile.

"You must be very wise or vary smart. Maybe even both."

*If you mean I am wise and smart for known knowledge, than I am certainly that.*

"What's your name?" Morgan asked.

"I am Helena Smith and my friend here is Rick Grimes. You?"

"I am Morgan and this is my son Dwayne." Patting his son on the shoulders he told him to go down stairs to read his comic books. Then he asked the question that was bothering him the most. "Do you know if his wound is from a bite?"

*I know for a fact that his wound is not a walker bite, but since Rick had not told me that he got shot while on duty...*

"No I don't, but he did wake up with that wound." *I don't want to talk about walkers just yet.* "Is it ok if we work on Rick now? I just don't want him getting a infection. Not to sound rude or anything." Asked Helena. Morgan begain cleaning Rick's wounds and mentioned that Rick had a slight fever. Helena opened back her backpack and took out a big bottle of water and a clean sock. Wetting the sock with the water bottle, she placed the wet sock on Rick's forehead to cool him off.

"Are you his wife?" questioned Morgan. Helena laughed at Morgan's question.

"No!, we decided to team up until whenever. I am just making sure he lives until he finds his family." Morgan raised his eyebrow at this.

"He still thinks his family is alive? After seeing all of this?" Turning her head to face Morgan and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Yes and don't you dare even think of telling him that his family might not be alive! After all, hope is secondary to every day life now."

"Whats the first one?" Morgan asked. Helena just smiled

"Survival". Morgan just sighed as Helena re-wet the sock that she had used on Rick's forehead. Morgan spoke again.

"Speaking of survival. Would you like to hear about the walkers now or wait until Rick wakes up?" Giving Morgan her full attention she said

"I would hate for you to repeat yourself of what's going on, but I don't think I can wait much longer now that Rick is taken care of."

Morgan began to explain everything about the walkers, like how sounds attracts them, the bites, the scratches, killing them permanently with damage to the brain, the process of turning into one and about his wife. Basically every thing she already knew, but she listened since she had to stay in character. At the end of Morgan's explanation of what was going on, Helena faked being shaken as she spoke,

"That's, um, a lot to take in. I think I need to lay down for a bit." Morgan took out a roll of bandages and began to tie Rick's hands to the headboard. "What are you doing?" Helena asked. Without looking at her, he replied,

"Since you or I don't know if Rick's wound is a walker bite or not, I need to keep him down in case he wakes up a walker himself." Helena got off the bed and went over to Morgan to ask,

"But if that wound is from a walker bite, wouldn't he have changed by now?" After tying Rick up, Morgan faced Helena with a serious look with his arms across his chest,

"I will not run the risk. I have the safety of my son to worry about. Speaking of safety, if you try anything, I will not hesitate to kill you. Got it?" Helena nodded her head 'yes' to let him know she understood. Walking around her, Morgan opened the door for her. "We all eat and sleep downstairs, so you can set up a spot to lay down in there. I will stay here until Rick wakes up." Helena grabbed her backpack and walked downstairs. Dwayne was down there reading his comic books. Deciding to set up her spot a little later, Helena sat down next to Dwayne and looked at what he was reading.

"Super Man, huh?" Dwayne looked at her, like how dare she question the world's greatest superhero.

"He has super strength and he can fly!" said Dwayne. Smiling at his enthusiasm for his hero, Helena replied,

"He can only be Superman if there is an available telephone booth. What if he is out of town? Some towns don't even have telephone booths! Besides, I could beat him by just wearing clothes made of kryptonite!" Dwayne and Helena had fun deciding who was really the best superhero out there. After about 35 minutes of debating, Helena thought it would be fun to draw Dwayne as a superhero along with his powers. She finished drawing Dwayne's main figure. "Let's think of your superhero name and then your costume." said Helena. Excitedly, Dwayne suggested

"Walker Smasher." Helena said "perfect!", and smiled at being back in her creative element.

She drew walker arms and legs that formed the words "Walker Smasher" under the figure she drew. Dwayne said,

"I want to have a costume like Superman!" Helena chuckled with her eyes never moving from her drawing and said,

"Didn't we agree that having a cape would be a bad thing since a walker could just grab your cape to get at you?" Dwayne proudly replied,

"I got it covered. When a walker grabs ahold of my cape, their hands will explode off!"

"Awesome! What about x-ray vision, that way you can really see who is infected and since your super hero name is Walker Smasher. How about giving him some really big boots. So that we can really smash a walker's skull!" Dwayne nodded his head yes excitedly and watched Helena intensively. After adding a few more touches to the drawing, Helena ripped the drawing off her sketch pad and handed it to Dwayne. "Do you like it?" Helena asked hopefully. Dwayne took the drawing with a smile and a gentle look in his eyes.

"I love it!" Helena was happy that Dwayne had liked the drawing. Deciding that she should start setting up her sleeping spot and just think about her situation, she placed her sketch pad and pencils back in her backpack. Getting up Helena noticed a remote control police car by the door.

"Hey Dwayne why is there a toy car by the front door?" Dwayne looked up from his drawing and looked at Helena.

"Dad said I can not keep it anymore, since it attracts walkers with all the sounds and flashing lights that it makes."

*Attracts walkers. Sounds like this could be useful* Picking up the toy car, Helena checked to see if it had any batteries. Unfortunately it needed batteries, but luckily she always had batteries on her for her I-pod. "Is it alright if I have it?" she asked. Shrugging his sholders Dwayne replied

"Sure I guess. I don't think my dad would care as long as you don't use it"

Smiling Helena said "Thank you" while placing the toy car and the remote to it in her backpack. Once she found a good spot to rest for the night, Helena unstrapped her camping blanket to lay out on the floor. Setting her bag next to her, Helena sat down on her blanket to reflect on what has happened to her so far.

*How on earth can this really happen? and how?* Once again the flashback of the old woman and her chanting. Also on how here eyes went completely black. Taking out her sketch pad and pencils again, she started drawing every thing she could remember about the old lady. Drawing every wrinkle the old woman had, her hunched over back, her clothing and the rat that rode on her. Feeling the need to also draw on how her eyes went black. So above the figure Helena drew her pitch black eyes that had no pupils. After that she wrote down questions to the side of the figure. That she hoped would one day be answered about the old lady, like how did she know her name, who was the old lady, why was she here and what did the old lady mean when she said 'I am making things right.' Placing the pencil down Helena stretched her neck. After working out a few tired muscles, she picked up and looked at her now finished drawing. *We better we again*

Skipping a few pages to were she had drawn (for fun) some walking dead art. The 1st one was where Rick was siting by the camp fire with his family around him, telling everyone at the camp fire on how he had woken up in the hospital. The 2nd one was one of two that were fully colored. Loving the scene where Glenn was super happy driving a expensive, red sports car back to camp. Turning to the next page was one she drew out of her imagination. It was a close up of Carol giving Sophia a piggy back ride through the woods. Sophia wore a joyous smile. Her arms were around her mother's neck while still holding her doll that Eliza Morales had given her. The next drawing was her most favorite. The drawing was a mix of mostly her imagination and slightly a scene from the show. It was the 2nd one that was fully colored. On the right side. Daryl was siting down at his own camp fire making bolts for his crossbow. His facial expression was one of being highly focused. The background was Hershel's farm house in a far away view. Off to the left of the house was the tents that the survivors used along with Dale's R.V. Little further off from the house was the barn. She drew the barn with its doors opened with the dead walkers on the ground in front of the barn.

Knowing that she needed to thinking of a plan of how to stay alive and figure out who she could save with out changing the story line to much, she put her sketch pad and pencils away and took out her I-pod. Entering the pass code, she opened up her note book app and started typing people who will die in the show. Under their names were the season that they were killed, how they died and the effect the death had on the people in the group and storyline. Sadly Helena knew that some characters' deaths were necessary. For example Sophia. Depressingly, if not for Sophia's disappearance, Carl would have not gotten shot, resulting in never meeting the Greene family. No Greene family, no Glenn and Maggie, no temporary shelter, and most of all, no Daryl hallucinations of his brother Merle, which was one of his steps to becoming his own man. The only good thing that will come out of Sophia's survival would be Otis not dying. So unfortunately Sophia needed to die. Another character was Dale. If not for Dale's death the group would never fix its self.

*If I find a way to fix the group on my own before all this happens. Then maybe I could save Dale* In the episode where Dale dies, she had cried. *I should only think about season one characters for now. So that includes Amy, Jim, Merle, Jacqui, Jenner and Ed. There is no way in this world or my world that I would EVER save Ed. So I will happly let him die.* There was also all those people that died at camp during the fish-fry. Even though she had knowledge of this happening, she needed it to happen or they would never move on because they would think that the camp was still safe and let's face it, food along with medical supplies are going to be harder to find. So it was better just to have necessary people. Out of no where another thought hit her. *The horse! I need to save the horse!* Helena had always been animal lover. Every time she rewatched the episode where the horse dies, she always fast forward over the death of the horse. If she somehow got Rick to listen to her about not going after the helicopter and make him think that searching the tank was a good idea. They could still reach Glenn, but she needed those walkers to chase them or else Merle would never get cuffed to the roof.

Deep down Helena knew that Merle was not at all a bad guy when it comes to Daryl from season 3. If Merle came back with them then Daryl would never be his own. Plus Merle would then never have met the Governor and have never would have taken most of the Governor's fighting force, but at the cost of his own life.

*I will leave a bag of supplys for Merle and leave him on the roof. When Merle does battle with the governor I will go with him and try to save his life. If I succeed in saving Merle's life, I will try to get the group to accept him more, plus taking out most of the governor's fighting force will be a good start. Hopefully by then Daryl will become his own and not let Merle pick on him. Merle maybe a racist, sexist bastard, but he would make one hell of an ally if I play my cards right.* Jacqui and Jenner wanted death too much for her to save them. Jim needed to get bit so almost everyone will vote for going to the CDC. Hoping for a serum or a cure for him. The last character for season one is Amy. Amy's death affected Andrea the most to the point where Andrea wanted to get blown up with the CDC. If it had not been for Dale she would have died. If she saved Amy, she will have to stretch the fact that Amy could have died. So Andrea could still act reckless in thinking she could save Carol with only a hand gun, Carol thinks that Andrea got killed by walkers because Carol thought she saw her get killed, so she tells everyone in the group that Andrea got killed by walkers. So every one leaves the farm. Andrea who is still alive runs into the woods to get saved by Michonne. The group needs Michonne to finally take down the Governor.

*God I have a headache! Who knew that saving someone involved SO much thinking!* Turning off her I-pod and placing it back in her backpack, Helena moved her back pack so she could use it as a pillow. Laying down Helena thought to herself *Who knew that even though with all this stuff in my bag it would be so comfy and not be worried at all about the grenade in my bag* Thinking back to her I-pod and sketch pad, Helena decided that it would be best if no one used her I-pod so they wont find her seasons of The Walking Dead. She will only let people look at her sketch pad with extreme supervision so they won't find the walking dead fan art. Feeling sleepy Helena closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Helena woke up to the sounds of spoons. Yawning Helena got up and stretched.

"Daddy...Blessin'." When Dwayne said that Helena ran to the table like there was a walker behind her. Smiling Helena looked at every one and said

"Thank God I am starving!" Rick looked her over to make sure she was not harmed. Rolling her eyes at Rick. "I am fine Rick, besides if these guys are bad, evil men they would never have helped us. Plus Dwayne and I just became good friends. Right Dwayne?" still smiling Helena said as she offered Dwayne a knuckle punch.

"Damn straight!" Dwayne said playfully as he knuckled punched her.

"Dwayne! What was that out of your mouth?" Morgan asked his son in a parenting voice. Dwayne looked down at his plate and mumbled 'sorry.' Helena laugh a little as she took her seat at the end of the table by Dwayne and Rick where they had set up a spot for her.

*At least Morgan trusts me enough to sit next to his son* Siting down Helena looked back at Rick who still looked slightly tense and a little confused. Leaning over, Helena gave him a small kiss on the side of his head in a non-romantic sort of way to get him to ease up a little as Morgan gave her un-watered tomato soup in her bowl. Mentally slapping her self. *I can't believe I just did that! Rick has only known me for a day where I had known him for like 4 years. This is the problem with adopting T.V characters as your family! Because then you have some sort of feeling for every character. Where by some 0 to a million chance you get trapped inside of a TV show, they know nothing about you! Please God, let Rick know that that was nothing romantic!* Hesitantly, Helena looked over at Rick. Rick knew that she was only trying to calm him down. To let her know that he knew what she meant, Rick gently squeezed her shoulder. Dwayne took Helena's hand to let her know it was time for the blessing. Once everyone held hands, Morgan started the blessing.

"Lord, we thank thee for this food, thy blessings and we ask you to watch over us in these crazy days. Amen."

"Amen" Helena and Dwayne said in unison. Everyone dug into their bowls. Morgan spoke.

"Helena has told me that you two have just woken up from the hospital and had no idea what is going on. I have told Helena what has happened, so now I am going to tell you." Rick looked up from his bowl to talk to Morgan. They both started talking about the walkers. Helen just focused on her food. Just now realizing how hungry she really was. She was snapped out of it by Dwayne having said 'I seen it happen.' Helena knowing the meaning behind those words, gave him a little squeeze on his shoulder and Morgan did the same.

*Man, we are all touchy feely today*

"Come On" Morgan spoke. After that no one spoke.

After dinner they all went to the living room and went to their own sleeping spots. Morgan and Dwayne's sleeping spot was inbetween the dinning room and the hallway to the upstairs, Rick's spot was against the couch and Helena's spot was were she had set up earlier. Reaching into her bag Helena took out a bag of trail mix with extra M&Ms in it an asked.

"Hey Dwayne. Want some desert?" Dwayne looked at her from the covers and held out his hands. Helena tossed the trail mix bag to Dwayne. Having caught the bag, he out a red M&M to eat.

"Dwayne, what do you say?" Morgan asked.

"Thank you Helena!" Dwayne replied as he stuffed more of the candy in his mouth.

Helena winked at him and said, "You're welcome". Morgan looked at his son with a smile, and then seemed to remember something.

Looking at Rick, he asked, "Carl. He your son?" Rick slowly looked back at Morgan. Helena laid down and put on her hoodie that she packed as she watched the exchange between the two of them. "Well, you said his name today." Morgan continued. Rick nodded his head.

"Yeah, he's a little younger than your boy."

"And he's with his mother?" Morgan asked, even though it sounded more like a statement. Rick answered with all sincerity.

"I hope so."

"I know he's with your wife Rick. I just know it. I might be wrong, but I get the feeling that I am not. You can have everything I own in my camping pack." Rick laughed at the last part.

"For some odd reason, I believe you. You and that green camping pack are like two peas in a pod. How did that backpack get with you at the hospital or better yet, how did you end up in the hospital? I don't see any physical wounds on you and I can tell that you are not from around here." A look of hurt came into Helena's eyes. Rick admittedly felt ashamed of himself. After everything she had done for him, he just had to go into interrogation mode. All he wanted was to get to know her more, not to sound like he was suspicious of her. "Helena, I am sorr-" but Helena interrupted him.

"It's fine, Rick. I got nothing to hide." *Boy isn't that the biggest lie I have said today. Well I can't tell him that I have no idea in hell how I got here, but I do know it has something to do with an old lady. As for my backpack, I don't really know how that got here. I am just thankful to have it.* Helena looked over at Morgan who seemed curious as well. She faced back at Rick, "Truth be told, I have no idea how I got into the hospital. Last thing I remember was driving trying to get to the hotel my friend and I were supposed to meet so we could go look at houses for her to move into after she got married. We should have ridden together. I got lost since I have never been to Georgia before. I have a really bad sense of direction. I am from Michigan, that's why I don't have your accent." Rick seemed to accept her story, but Morgan wanted to know more.

"Wouldn't you have packed more? Where was her husband? You would think that if they were buying a house together, they'd look together." Helena tried her best not to throw her hands up in the air and yell at him.

"Her husband was overseas on a business trip. Before he left, he told her he did not care where they lived, so long as he had a man cave, and she was happy. Quite a catch, if you ask me. As for my clothing, I had another bag with me. This bag is only for camping. We both thought after finding her a house, we could go on a short camping trip." Morgan nodded.

"You're a good friend to have. What did you do for a living that you were able to take so many days off of work?"

Smiling, Helena said, "I am a wildlife artist. So I am my own boss and I make my own hours." Dwayne, who had finished eating the trail mix pulled out his comic books and found the picture that Helena had made for him.

"Yeah, Helena is really good too! She drew me as a superhero! See?" Dwayne said, holding the picture out to his dad. Morgan took the drawing and looked at it closely. He chuckled as he read the superhero's name, 'Walker Smasher.'

"This is a good drawing. You look great as a superhero Dwayne." said Morgan. Rick reached his hand out to Morgan to see the drawing.

"You have serious talent." He said to Helena as he handed the drawing back to Dwayne.

*Too bad it's not a good survival skill.* Dwayne placed the drawing back inside one of his comic books and snuggled back under the covers.

"Dad". Morgan turned towards his son and placed his hand on his head.

"Hey."

Dwayne, who looked like he was ready to fall asleep, asked his dad, "Did you ask him?" Sighing, Morgan looked towards Rick.

"Your gunshot. We've got a little bet going. My boy says you're a bank robber." Morgan started laughing which caused Rick and Helena to do the same. Rick looked at Dwayne with a playful expression.

"Yeah, that's me. The deadliest Dillinger. Kapow!" Morgan laughed quietly. Helena elegantly placed her left hand on her forehead and her right hand was placed on her chest.

"And I am just a damsel in distress!" Then she fake fainted on her bed. Rick and Morgan both laughed at that.

"Sheriff's deputy" Rick answered. Helena sat back up as Morgan said,

"Uh-huh".

*Ok, car alarm at 3. 1, 2, 3.* Right as Helena counted to 3 in her mind, a car alarm blared. As expected, Dwayne was scared. What Helena was not expecting was Dwayne running to her for comfort instead of his dad. Helena was stunned for the change in event, but her inner motherly instincts quickly took over. Helena hugged him tight and whispered words of comfort to him as she looked at Morgan out of the corner of her eye. She was concerned he would disapprove of his son going to her for comfort. Surprisingly, Morgan did not seem to mind. Walking over to them, Morgan rubbed his son's head.

"Hey, it's ok. It's nothing. One of them must have bumped a car."

Getting up from his spot, Rick asked Morgan, "Are you sure?"

"It happened once before, " replied Morgan, "it went on for just a few minutes." Following suit, Morgan got up and turned off the lights with Rick.

Lifting Dwayne's head so she could look at him, Helena said, "Dwayne, I am going to check what is going on as well. I promise you that everything will be ok. Now, go back to your spot please." Dwayne nodded his head and went back to his bed. Getting up, Helena walked behind Rick and looked over his shoulder.

"It's the blue one on the street. Same one as last time" Morgan told them. Rick got in closer for a better view while Helena remained where she was. She did not need to look outside to know what was going on. "I think we are ok." said Morgan as he stepped away from the window. Rick continued to study them.

"That noise, won't it bring more of them?"

"Nothing we can do about it now. Just have to wait 'em out until morning" Morgan stated. Dwayne had squeezed through so he could look out the window too.

Gasping, Dwayne told his father, "She's here".

Morgan's eyes never left the window as he told his son, "Don't look. Get away from the windows". Helena, not wanting Dwayne to see any more than he had to, placed her hands on his shoulders and guided him toward the spot where he and his dad slept. Dwayne leapt on the mattress and cried into the pillows. Helena wanted to comfort him, but she knew she shouldn't. Morgan had to do it. It was their loss to share. "Dwayne. Dwayne, quiet now" Morgan spoke, walking over and letting his son cry into his chest, "Come on. Quiet now." Rick walked over to the front door and looked through the hole to see outside. Helena went back to her sleeping spot as Morgan was continuing to comfort his son. He gave him a pillow to muffle the sounds of his cries. "It's okay. Here, cry into the pillow. Do you remember?" Morgan told his son. They all stopped and watched as the doorknob turned.

*I swear, season one walkers were so much smarter than in the other seasons.* Rick slowly walked backward and sat down at the foot of the mattress that Morgan and Dwayne were on. Morgan looked down at his son and began to tell Rick how the walker at the door was his wife. Since Helena already knew the story from the television show and from Morgan earlier that day, she laid down and closed her eyes. *I need to fall asleep now. It's going to get very busy tomorrow.* Somehow Helena fell asleep as the doorknob continued to rattle.

Note: Well that's chapter 2, "Teaming Up". I am sorry that there was no sexy man called Daryl Dixon in this chapter, but remember, he did not come into the story line until the 3rd episode, "Tell It To The Frogs". Please continue to read the story! After all, this is a Daryl/oc. So he is coming soon! Even though there was no Daryl, I hope this was a good chapter for you guys! I hope you all have a wonderful day! :)


	3. Chapter 3 Off to Atlanta

Note: Here is chap 3 "Off to Atlanta" Thank you all for your encouragement for the story! You guys are the real push for this story! SO not lying. In this chapter you will know more about Helena. My brother found that I have Word Pad on my computer that I just started using. It is a free version of Word. If it looks different thats why. I am still figuring out the settings that I had previously been using.

Special thanks to: Prongsie18 (spelling and Advice), My friend Allie (typing) and my little Bro, Trent (spelling and Typing)

Reivew /comments

Welisarne- Thank you! I got the name from Resident Evil 6 the video game. I bet you feel lucky finding a fanfiction story with the oc having the same name as you! I know I would.

Daydreamer003- Thank you! I swear I almost cried with happiness at your comment!

Mmegg999- Chap 3 is here have no fear! LOL Thank you for the wait.

LITTE RED FOXX- Oh don't you worry! LOL

BlackNight86- I agree with what you are saying with letting some things play out. I can't wait for you to see the main twist!

Chanel- I am SO happy to hear that!

Helena's point of view

It was morning, a very quiet morning. Even inside the house. Every one was still sleepy as they ate at the table. They decided to leave early due to her request. When they asked her why, she had told them a half truth if you will. She wanted to leave earlier so she could find more supplies. Not just for her and the group for when she meets them, but for Merle. To get on Merle's good side a little. Helena will make him a to-go-bag and accidently leave it on the roof with Merle. She will make sure Merle knew that it was from her. Helena had already written a note to place inside the bag. The note said 'You owe me' with a small drawing of her on the bottem winking at him. The bag had to be some kind of messenger bag that he could just swing on and be easier to carry because of his missing hand, but not long enough to be caught on something or be pulled on by a walker. Problem was having the time to find a bag like that. Was she sure that her plan would work for a future ally? Truth was, she wasn't. She was hoping that the Dixon family did not let debts go unpaid. Helena needed as many alliances as possible. It wasn't like she could trade one of her paintings or her drawings for food, ammo or medical supplies. Her known knowledge would only help her until session 4 and it wasn't like she could tell anyone that. They would call her crazy and leave her behind. If she wanted to live, she needed friends. Rick and Daryl were the two people she knew that if she stuck with them or one of them. Helena would most likely live though this. Wearing the same clothing from yesterday without the hoodie she went to the front door were everyone was waiting for her.

With a sweet and teasing voice Helena said. "You guys are true southern gentlemen! Waiting for little old me." They gave out a light chuckle. Rick was already geared up with his saw shield hat.

Deciding to tease back Rick replied "Indeed we are" Opening the door Rick looked back at Helena and said, "ladies first"

*I don't even reamber Rick ever joking around with someone like that in the show* Placing her hands on her hips she said. "Aren't knights in shining armor supposed to walk out first into the walker infected world?"

Laughing Rick said, "Careful, all these compliments might go to my head." Chuckling Helena walked out first followed by Rick. Morgan stood in the front door entrence with Dwayne behind him. Facing Morgan Rick asked "Are we sure that they are dead?"

Before Morgan could tell Rick again that they were 100% dead Helena took the ax that Morgan was going to give Rick to try to kill his first walker. Helena confidently walked over to the walker that was siting against the white fence. This was the first walker that Rick tried to kill in The Walking Dead. She just thought a visual understanding on how dead they were was better than telling Rick that they were very mean, hungry, dead things. The walker sensed Helena approach him. Everyone behind her tense as they watched her approached the walker. As the walker got up, Helena positioned her ax and narrowed her eyes at the walkers neck. When the walker lunged at her. Helena swung her ax. The walker's head flew over at the bottom of the porch as the body crippled to the ground.

*Looks like those zombie video games payed off.* The walker's head still moved his eyes and jaw that was trying to get at Rick that was closest to him. Helena looked down at her self an luckly she did not get any blood on her.

Dwayne caught her attention by saying "Go Helena!" Helena smiled and felt her self beam with pride. Morgan stared at her as Rick stared at the walker's head that was still trying to get at him. Skipping over behind the walker's head, she looked up at Rick who now was looking back at her.

With a raised eyebrow Helena asked Rick "Can living people do that Rick?" *Crap, I just pulled off a Shane. This is just like the part were Shane shot 3 bullets in to a walker asking Hershel if a person could survive that.* Rick shook his head no. Helena gave Rick the ax with a weak smile. Thinking that she had gone to far. As Rick took the ax Helena steped back to give him room to deal the final blow to the walker's head. Raising the ax. Rick slamed the ax into the walker's head. The walkers blood and some bits of his brain landed on Helena's hiking boots. Helena cleaned off her boots on the grass. Rick clunched his right side from were his wound was and breathed heavily from the pain. Morgan walked over to Rick with Dwayne following close behind him.

"You all right Rick?" He asked with concern.

"I need a moment." Was all Rick said.

Helena walked over to them as well. Placing her hand on his shoulder she asked "You need anything?" He just shook his head no. As Helena removed her hand, her eyes landed on the ax that Rick had just used on the walker. *wait a minute. An ax was not used in this scene. It was a baseball bat that Rick had used to try to kill his first walker. My existence in the show must have been the cause of this. If that is what it is then how many other changes will happen or has already happened with out me voluntarily making them?* Helena was snapped out of her thoughts by Rick picking up the ax and started walking towards his house. She followed them with a nervousness in her gut.

Rick had led them all inside his house and led them straight into the dinning room.

Looking back at them Rick said "They are alive, my wife and son. At least they were before they left." While every one was talking, Helena started to scavenge for anything useful. In the dining room she took 4 white candle sticks along with the thin glass vase that held them. Taking them into the kitchin. She sat them on the counter top so she could look around the kitchen. In the end she found 3 cheap knives that could kill a walker, but most likely break once inside the skull and a medium sized glass jar.

*The candles will be useful to see at night. Then the glass vases, if broken into bits and pices or different size, would make a perfect alarm system. All I would have to do is spread the broken glass. Once a walker or a stranger trying to get at me steps on the broken glass it would make a noise and I will wake up so I can prepare to take care of the threat. Who knew I was such a little strategist?* Taking all the candles, Helena stuffed them into two pairs of socks to keep them from breaking. Then taking the jar as quietly as she could, broke the thin glass vase to bits and pieces. Once she was happy with all the different sizes of broken glass Helena used a butcher knife to sweep the glass into the jar. The broken pieces of glass only filled the jar about 75% full. Deciding she wanted the jar to be at least 90% full, Helena climed on to the counter and started unscrewing the ceiling light bulbs. There were 4 light bulbs. About the time Helena unscrewed the 3rd one Rick walked into the kitchen with a worried look on his face, but seemed to have relaxed once his eyes landed on Helena.

"There you are. What are you doing?" Helena unscrewed the last light bulb and looked at Rick.

"Don't worry Rick. A walker can't get me without a fight. As for what I am doing. I am breaking glass for a alarm like system. Could you take these? I need to jump off the counter." Rick took the light bulbs and set them on the counter where Helena was working.

As Helena jumped off the counter, Rick looked back at her and said. "Good idea but make this quick. We need to take off."

"Got it" Helena answered as she quickly started breaking the glass. With that Rick left the kitchen to wait for her at the front door. *Poor Rick. He did not even flinch about me taking stuff out of his home. Home...I haven't even thought twice or even once about my home. I haven't even thought about how to get back home, to my world. Why is that? Maybe because there is nothing for me to go back to. I am not married, don't even have a boyfriend and my friends have all moved on in their life. Jason was a huge part of my life, but he is no longer. The only thing I have left is my art work. Maybe it won't be so bad trying to live here, yes the walker part was a huge downer, but at least I would have the group. I already looked at them like they were my family anyway. That is if they even like me. Maybe it won't be so bad to die here too.* Helena looked over at the knife on the counter top, but then shook her head. *No I am not weak enough to let it end here. I am a fighter. Always have been and always will be a fighter.* Once she was all done, she packed up every thing she wanted to take with her and went off to meet the others.

They all silently walked down the police station hallway until they reached the employee locker rooms. The left side was the woman's locker room while the men's locker room was on the right.

"The stations got its own propane system. So the pilot should still be on" Spoke Rick. Rick looked over at Helena and said to her. "If the showers are not working just give me a shout. That also goes for any trouble you find yourself in. Helena gave Rick a smile and told him.

"Thank you. I will be sure to call you if I run into any trouble. Now don't have too much fun boys." The guys all smiled at that while walking into the men's locker room. Helena walked into the womans locker room, but she did not plan on taking a shower right away. If she did have time then she will take one, but first Helena wanted to gather things for Merle's to-go-bag and maybe a few things for herself if she had any more room in her pack. Her backpack was getting too heavy for her.

First thing she did was look though all the lockers. There was only about 45 lockers, so it should not take that long. The majority of them were empty, but what she did find was useful. She had found a bar of Dove soap, 3 sticks of beef jerkey and a bag that she could give to Merle. It was a red gym bag that could be slung on one's shoulder. The bag was all red with black straps. To help make more room in her bag, Helena started placing things she wanted to give to Merle in the red bag. She was going to give him 1 stick of beef jerky, 1 bag of trail mix, 1 set of matches, 3 water bottles, medical tape and a roll of bandages.

Helena wanted to look in one more room, the evidence room. Putting her backpack on, Helena walked out of the women's locker room and went off to find the evidence room. It did not take her long. The door to the room was wide open.

*If there is a walker inside, it would have come out by now.* Slowly, Helena entered the room. What she found did not surprise her, after all, desperate people do desperate things. She found a dead man, in his early 40's, sitting against the wall with cocaine powder all over and around him. In his hand he had a hand gun that he had used to shoot himself in the head. *Looks like he wanted to party before he opted out.* On the floor there were bags that said drug evidence along with case numbers. Walking up to the dead man, Helena took the hand gun and checked to see how many rounds were left like her brother taught her. The gun had 5 rounds left. Closing the gun, Helena put it in the bag she made for Merle. She decided it would be best to look through the evidence boxes for anything else useful. It wasn't like anyone was going to solve a crime during the zombie apocalypse anyway.

*I wonder if they even know what a zombie is in this world.* Helena found only 2 lock picks that would be useful. She had wasted enough time and decided to head back to the women's locker room. Her hair was a little sweaty and some of it clung to her neck. She did not handle being hot very well as well her being cold, maybe it was due to how pale she was. *I guess it would be a good idea to give myself a hair cut.* Helena had given herself haircuts before. It was a small way to save up money for going to college for the fine arts program. Grabbing the scissors off the desk she ran the rest of the way back to the woman's locker room. She sat her bag on the bench and went over to the locker were she remembered there being small brown hair ties that almost matched her hair. Rushing over to the sink, Helena placed down the hair ties and the scissors on the sink then quickly hopped into the shower.

*I need to hurry. Rick, Morgan and Dwayne will be finished soon.* After doing the necessary things in the shower, she walked over to the sink. Helena looked at herself in the mirror. Every time Helena got out of some type of body of water. It seemed like her extremely pale skin, her blue eye and her light gray eye seemed to glow.

*No wonder why our parents thought we were something other than human* She hated her parents! They had treated her and her twin horribly! The only thing they did right was give them up for adoption. Yes they did have a excuse because they were mentally ill, but she would NEVER forgive them. Turning her attention to her dark brown hair that fell all the way down to the middle of her back, she picked up the scissors, she began to cut her hair. She decided that she wanted her hair to meet her shoulders. With the hair ties, on the left side of her hair, she braided a small braid that went a little past her shoulder. Thinking of the lock picks, Helena walked over to her backpack and took out one of the lock picks.

*You never know when you need one of these* Undoing her braid, Helena took a small amount of hair an made another braid on the same side of the previous one, but this time she braided her hair around the lock pick. Going back to the mirror to make sure every thing was ok with her hair and to make sure you could not tell that there was a lock pick inside her braid. Pulling out a new set of clothing, Helena put on a gray tank top with a white sport bra. Once she put on her jeans and packed away her old set of clothing, she walked out of the locker room and ran into Rick, who had the black gun bag on his shoulder.

"Oops, sorry." Helena apologized.

"Glad you're out. We are all ready to move out. Dwayne wanted to get you sooner so you could get a gun. You have made him your side kick with out either of you two knowing it. Nice hair cut by the way" Rick said.

Helena smiled and replied "Thank you Rick! You clean up nicely too." Rick chuckled then led Helena to meet up with the others. Morgan and Dwayne were waiting for them by the back exit. Skipping over to Dwayne, Helena put her hands on her hips and said, "I heard that you went to the toy store without me!"

Dwayne looked up at his dad, then back at Helena. "Maybe it was a good thing that you did not get a gun, because guns are not toys." Morgan started laughing while Helena jokingly appeared to be in disbelief.

She playfully punched him in the shoulder and said, "Gee, thanks for throwing me under the bus, Dwayne!" Dwayne grinned, proud of his comeback. Rick was behind them, and walked over to the door so he could be in the front.

He turned back to face them and asked, "Ya'll ready?"

Dwayne and Morgan nodded his head yes, while Helena simply said, "Ready when you are Sheriff." Rick rolled his eyes with a small smile, and opened the door.

As he walked up the steps, Rick looked at Morgan who was right behind him and said to him, "Conserve your ammo; It goes faster than you think. Especially at target practice." Having reached the back parking lot, Morgan asked Dwayne to put the bags in the care. Taking the bags to the car, Helena ran up from behind Dwayne and took a bag from him.

"Let me help."

"Alright." Morgan was still talking with Rick as Helena and Dwayne put the bags in their car. After Dwayne had put his bag in the car, Dwayne faced Helena and asked, "Why can't you come with us?" Helena could tell that he was trying to hold back his tears. Kneeling in front of him, Helena put her hands on Dwayne's arms and tried to give him a smile.

She then said, "Because I need to stay with Rick, he may not look like it, but he needs me and your place is with your dad because he needs you, like how Rick needs me."

Dwayne wiped away his tears. Then asked, "Will we see each other again?"

Standing back up Helena kissed Dwayne's forehead and said, "I hope so Dwayne, I truly hope so." Dwayne nodded and started to walk towards his dad. Helena followed close behind him. Morgan had just finished telling Rick about being careful as there are going to be and already are more than one walker who is hungry and who will want him at the same time.

"You too." Rick said. Morgan and Rick shook hands.

"You're a good man, Rick. I hope you find your wife and son." Turning to face Helena, Morgan offered Helena a hand shake. Morgan said, You're a good person too, Helena. You have treated my son like he was your own." Helena laughed at that.

After they shook hands, she said to Morgan, "Maybe not his mother, but maybe his older sister, I am only twenty-five."

Morgan's only reply was, "You would be a terrific mother."

Helena always wanted to be a mother with a large family. She wanted to have many children so that they would never know what it is like being alone, like she had with Jason. Vowing that if she ever became a mother, she would never be the parent like her parents were to her. She also always wanted a loving husband who did not care about her odd looks and wouldn't mind if their children inherited any of her looks, but now it looks like none of those dreams will come true. With it being the zombie apocalypse and all.

Rick looked at Dwayne and kneeled at his eye level and said, "I will be seeing you, Dwayne. Take care of your old man."

Dwayne smiled at that and told Rick, "Yes Sir." Dwayne turned to face Helena. Helena tried to give him a smile, but only ended up looking like a sad one. At the same time they both hugged each other.

"Take care, Dwayne. I will always be praying for you and you dad." As they both broke the hug, a walker growled at them through the fence. Everyone turned to face the source of the sound.

"Leon Basset?" Rick asked himself out loud. Morgan grabbed Dwayne and held on him tight against his side. This time Rick spoke to them. "I didn't think much of him. Careless and dumb, but I cant leave him like this." Helena knew that he was going to kill the walker, Leon with a gun, which no doubt would bring more walkers to them.

"Before you take care of it, I would like to talk to Morgan in private. Just for a moment." Nodding his head, Rick walked over towards the fence. Morgan told Dwayne to go wait for him in the car. Once they were alone, Helena prayed to God that her warning would get through to Morgan.

Morgan could tell how nervous Helena was, so in an encouraging voice, Morgan said, "Come on Helena, you can tell me." Taking a deep breath Helena told Morgan what she wanted to say.

"First off I just want to say thank you for everything. You could have killed us and taken what ever was in my bag, but you didn't. You took us in, total strangers. You have given us trust first before Rick and I could earn your trust. If I could I would engrave your kindness in stone, but I can only offer you words" Morgan looked deeply touched by Helena's little speech. "The second thing I would like to talk to you about is your wife. You and I both know the reason why Rick gave you that sniper rifle. I don't know how I would ever be able to kill someone that I love, I can only hope that I will never have to face that, unfortunately, that's not the world we now live in though. I can also only hope that on day I will find a man who loves me like you loved your wife. Your wife was your soul mate and the mother of your only son, but you can't want this for her. To be a walker-someone who just takes away from even more people's loved ones. I didn't know your wife, but I can assure you that she would never have wanted this. She wouldn't have wanted to do to someone what another had done to you. I know that I wouldn't want this." Helena placed her hands on Morgan's shoulder to let him know that she wasn't trying to hurt his feelings, she was just trying to tell him the truth. "Let's say that you could not shoot her right in that perfect moment. What would happen if one day you and Dwayne were out gathering supplies, you are gone for a minute, maybe just a second; only to come back to find your wife, staring down at your son, who could not pull the trigger. Only because you couldn't pull the trigger yourself. When you had the chance. Then, the first one to make the move would be your wife. Tearing your son's throat out." Helena could tell that Morgan didn't want to think about it. Morgan pulled away from Helena's grasp and walked towards his car, until Helena spoke out once again, "I know you don't want to think about it Morgan, but you have to. Your son's life depends on it!" Morgan nodded his head and turned back to his car. Helena found Rick watching her as she turned around, and nodded to Rick. This showed him that she was ready so he could let Leon find peace, but then remembered that they should save on ammo even though it is only one bullet. Quick as lightning, Helena grabbed one of the butcher knives, ran over to Rick, yelling "Wait!" Knowing that walkers might've heard her. She quickly darted to Rick and handed him the knife, which he took with a confused look. "We should have as much ammo as we can possibly get, and we need to save all we can, considering that as time goes on, ammo will be a lot harder to find."

Rick looked at her, nodding his head yes; Rick but his gun back in his holster and said, "You're right, we do, but you do realize that you are not getting this back because it will be one the other side of the fence?"

"I know. Don't worry about it I got 2 more in my bag" Was all Helena said as she walked to the front passenger side of the car. Rick looked back at the walker and stabbed him in the head. Blood and pieces of brain matter squirted everywhere as the walker crumbled towards the ground. As expected the cheap knife broke. Rick hopped in the driver side of the car, and drove off with Helena.

Morgan's Point of View

Right as Morgan and Dwayne got back to house they were staying at, they started boarding up the doors and windows. As Morgan was working, Helena's words kept coming back into his mind, and haunting his thoughts. He checked on Dwayne more than he had before. After he got done boarding everything up, Morgan took the sniper rifle and went upstairs, but again, not before checking on Dwayne and telling him to stay downstairs and read his comics. Morgan noticed that Dwayne did take out the comic books, but he wasn't reading them. Instead, he was looking at what Helena had drawn for him, he had tears streaming down his cheek. Helena was the closest person that his son had to a mother, as well as a friend.

"Daddy will be up stairs." Morgan didn't wait for a reply as he ascended up the staircase. Once upstairs he setup his sniper's nest. Morgan looked through his family photo albums.

Whilst looking through memory lane, Helena's words echoed throughout his head, saying, "She wouldn't want this." In his head Morgan finally broke down and stated that Helena is right and that he does need to do this, if not for him or his son, but for his wife. A single tear streamed down his left cheek. He then went back to the album to find a picture of his wife to stick in the window. Placing a beautiful picture of his wife on the window, he was almost ready. Placing the sniper rifle on a chair to steady out his aim, he let out a whistle to get the walkers' attention, and to bring them near. After he shot the walker, Morgan reloaded the gun for the next one to come by. All the walkers looked towards him-where the noise was coming from.

Morgan heard his son cry out, "Daddy?!"

"Its all right, son, You stay there. Please don't worry." Morgan replied. Shooting another walker, Morgan whispered to himself, "Jenny, c'mon baby." As more tears surfaced, Morgan finally spotted his wife in the midst of the herd of walkers. Morgan's breathing stopped as he looked through the scope, and aimed at his wive's head.

Morgan took a long, deep breath, as he steadied his aim. His wife seemed to know he was there as she looked up at him. Morgan had the perfect shot to end his wive's terrible existence. Helena's words once again swept throughout his head, this time saying, "That perfect moment."

Time was ticking away. His wife looked at him, as if begging for him to pull the trigger. Even with his wive's expression, his perfect shot, and Helena's warning going through his head...He couldn't pull the trigger.

Helena's Point of View

Rick and Helena had been driving for a while. Helena got the feeling that he wanted to talked about something. After RIck had talked through the radio once more, she knew that people had heard; they just were not able to respond. She also knew that they would be meeting them soon. He glanced at her then looked back at the road.

Sighing, Helena asked, "What's on your mind, Rick?" Without looking away from the road, Rick opened up the sun visor on the ceiling, and took out a picture of him, that included his wife and son, and handed it to her. Taking the picture, Helena smiled and looked at Rick."I assume this is your wife and son that you were calling back at your house? Lori and Carl, right?" Rick smiled, looking like he had remembered a sentimental memory of his family.

"You assume correctly, and no you don't get a reward for doing so." Helena laughed.

*Dang, Rick is a quick learner, he already knows my humor.* "Damn Rick, don't take all of my fun away." Rick chuckled at that. Helena spoke again, "No offense, but he looks way more like his mother. Why did you show me this?" Rick glanced at her again and look back at the road.

"None taken, I was just thinking about what you said to Morgan about a loved one turning into a walker. I wouldn't know what I would do. Don't worry I did not hear everything." Helena looked back down at the picture of Rick's family.

*I know exactly what you would do Rick. You would do what needs to be done, even as it slowly damages you.* Helena knows that Rick would only lose one of who he loved, Lori, but he wouldn't be the one putting her down, it would be his son, Carl. Because of her death in season 3, and worrying about the safety of the group, Rick went a little crazy for a little bit. No child should have to kill their parent, but she could not stop Carl from shooting her. He needed to kill his dying mother, not only because she would become a walker, but also because there was a deeper meaning to it all. Helena couldn't save Lori because by the time Helena will meet her, she would already be pregnant from Rick's old partner and best friend, and it would be too late. Lori did die in child birth. Helena never really respected Lori, Rick (at least in Lori's mind) had not been dead even a month before she had sex with Shane, just to feel something.

*I know that I should not compare myself to Lori; I have not been in her shoes. But I know myself. I would never do something like that. Instead of focusing on his death, I would focus on the children I had with him.* "You will do what is right Rick." Helena answered honestly, giving him the picture back. Rick placed it in his back pocket.

"What about your family, Helena?" inquired Rick. Helena's eyes widened as she figured out that Rick had set her up to find out more about her family.

*I need to be way more careful around Rick.*

"I was just curious, since you never said anything about your family, or even trying to find them. You're just following me even though your family lives in Michigan." Rick continued.

*Damn, he is good!* Taking a deep breath, Helena told Rick a little about herself. "I no longer have a family Rick. I used to have a brother, but I am not ready to talk about him yet. I can talk to you about other parts of my family though." Helena looked at Rick, hoping that he could see the desparation and sadness about not wanting to talk about her brother in her eyes.

Rick looked at her and acknowledged her request, but not before saying, "Even though you might feel better after talking about it?"

"Nothing will ever ease my pain and suffering regarding my brother." Looking back at the road, Rick waited for Helena to continue. In a bitter voice Helena contined "Both of my parents are mentally ill. They thought that my brother and I were 'Ice Demons' because of how pale we are and are odd colored eyes. It did not help the fact that I was born on Halloween. The day when demons and monsters from hell are allowed to roam the earth. My parents tried to send us back to hell, Quote on Quote. When none of their attempts worked they went to a priest and asked him how to send us back to hell once and for all. I remember this one attempt they made where my mother held a saw blade to my throat while my father held a ax above my brother's head. The only reason why we lived was becouse they were arguing on who got to go first, who would get a better reward once they reached heaven for sending us back to hell, how the pope would want to shake their hand for their 'holy deed', and how they would be remembered as saints. It's amazing what you can reamber at 6 years old."

Rick felt his heart stop for a moment at hearing about Helena's birth parents. Once again he was mentally beating him self for ever asking about her family. He wonderd how on earth Helena did not become a bitter person. Helena's voice went back to normal as she willed herself to relax.

"Any way back to the priest. He got them to tell him about their attempts and why they wanted to send us 'back from were we came from'. Again Quote on Quote. The priest told them that he needed to consult with the lord and that they needed to wait here. What the priest really was doing was calling the police. When the police arrived, our parents held nothing back about their attempts and the reson why to the police. Once we got to a judge, he gave my parents two options. Option one is where they still go to jail, then to a mental hospital, if they took their meds, they could have us back. Option 2 is where they go to jail, then to the mental hospital, but they must set us up for adoption. The best and only thing that they ever did for us was choose option 2. After that my brother and I lived in an orphanage for a year. The first set of foster parents we had were the Miller family. Unfortunately they were abusive to us, but not as bad as our parents. We stayed with them for 2 years. Until Mr. Miller got caught dealing drugs. Then We got taken in by a old Native American man named Aditson Wolf, which means 'Listener' among his pepole. He was from the Ojbwe tribe. One thing you need to know about the Ojbwe people is that they loved and respected Wolves. They believed that the tribe originally came from wolves, Every wolf is known as your brother or your sister and they believed that if you killed a wolf, then you have killed one of them." Rick could see and sense how much she loved and cared about this foster parent by her smiling face and brightning eyes. He contunied to lisen to her.

"Aditison was a god sent to my brother and I. Since we lived far away from the city, we mainly hunted or grew our own food. Living there with him was a lot of work because of all the chores, but it was worth it. He made my brother and I happy. He had the most beautiful and perfect piece of land! He owned about 150 acres of forest beaming with wild life that he had inherited. His land encouraged me to become a wild life artist! He was very supportive of me and my brother with are artstic talent. He tought my brother how to hunt, how to respectfully kill the animal and the hunting ritual after you kill the animal. While his sister tought me 'womanly chores' like how to cook game meat that the men brought home, clean and how to mend clothing. Ya I know my brother got all the fun, but at least my brother tried to teach me what Aditson tought him. Too bad he was a terrible teacher!" Helena laughed as her hand went up to touch the wolf pendent. Rick nodiced this as he lisened to her. "This was the first birthday gift I have ever gotten from Aditson and anyone else, well besides the chocolate my brother and I gave each other from money we found."

Helena almost gave away that her brother was her twin again. First with the odd looks and now the chocolate. It wasn't like she didn't want Rick to know to know anything about Jason. It was because she felt that if she gave away too much info about her brother. Then she had truly lost him forever. She knew that it did not make any sense, but she felt that it was true.

"Its a beautiful pice of work. What is it made from?" asked Rick. Helena answerd him as she removed her hand from the wolf pendent.

"Aditson carved it out of a pice of deer bone that he got from a deer he had hunted. I never take it off. Ironically my faverite animal are wolves. Even before I have ever met Aditson and the Ojbwe tribe" A sad look went across her face. "Aditson was an old man when he took us in. When I was 15 years old, he died from a heart attack. The state would not let anyone else from the Ojbwe tribe take us in, for reasons that are still unknown to me. The saddest part was that he was arranging adoption paper work for us before he died." A small tear drop fell down Helena's cheeks as they pulled up to the farm house, because they were almost out of gas.

Turning off the engine, Rick looked at Helena and said "Thank you for telling me all of this, even when it was obviously hard for you, but now I know a little more about you and now I also know that you are brave." Helena looked at Rick with confusion. So Rick explaind himself. "Back at the house with Morgan while you were napping. Morgan told me that he was seriously considering about killing me, but you rushed out of no where and used your body as a shield to protect me. To me that sounded like that was very brave or very stupid" Looking over at the farm house, Rick said "Let's see if anyone is home to see if we can have any gas."

Before Helena got out of the car she teasingly said to Rick "Gee thanks for the vote of confidence Rick." Getting out of the car, Helena put on her camping back pack. *Unfortunately Rick everyone is dead inside the house. Rick and Helena walked side by side towards the house. *wow wait a minute. In the show Rick's car ran of of gas on the highway. So he walked until he found the farm house.*

"Hello?" called out Rick. Setting his bag on the ground, Rick called out again "Police officer out here."

"I don't think anyone is home Rick" Helena walked around the house. Using landmarks she remembered from the show, she went to the bed room window where the couple who owned the place killed themselves.

"Hello anyone home?" Rick called out again. Finally reaching the bed room window. Rick looked a little startled at what he was looking at.

*At least Rick is somewhat getting used to this.* On the walls written in blood was 'GOD FORGIVE US'. The recliner that was in the room there sat a fairly large man who shot himself with a 2 barrel shotgun. Since the man was missing a good amount of his head. Across from the shotgun was most likely his wife who was also shot in the head. *That shotgun looks awfully lonely* Even though in the show Rick's callings and all the small changes that keeps happening, there might be a walker inside. Doing a trick from season 4, Helena knocked on the window to see if there was any walkers in side. If there were then they would come and find out what the source of the sound was.

"What are you doing?" asked Rick curiously. Helena continued to look through the window as she answered Rick.

"Seeing if there are any walkers inside.

Raising his eyebrow he asked "Why" Being positive that there was not any walkers inside the house, smiling Helena faced Rick.

"I could tell you if you get me lots of medium sized rocks" As Rick went to gather some rocks. Helena took out a red t-shirt from her bag and laid it out. When Rick came back with the rocks, he gave them to Helena with a knowing smile.

"You are going to break the window aren't you?" Placing the rocks into the center, Helena wrapped her shirt around the rocks while still giving her enough room to swing her crafted weapon.

"You guessed correctly! But I am sorry you do not get a reward!" Helena said as she stick her tongue out at Rick. "Could you throw this? You have way more strength than I do." Rick took the crafted weapon and circled it above his head gaining speed.

"I do something like this, but its for muddy pot holes when a car gets stuck." Rick told Helena.

"Ok Rick once we break this window, I can hop in the house and unlock the front door." Rick nodded and threw the crafted weapon into the window.

The window broke to pieces like Helena had hoped. He helped her through the window so she would not get herself cut. Before Helena opened the front door for Rick she walked around the dead bodies and respectfully unclenched the dead man's hand from the shotgun. On the other side of the dead man, that you could not see from the window, laid a box of shotgun ammo with 6 bullets left inside. Opening the shotgun to reload, Helena placed the rest of the ammo in her bag. Sprinting to the front door, Helena opened the front door for Rick who was already waiting for her. Rick pointed to the truck that was off to the side of the drive way and said.

"I am going to see if I can get that truck working. How about you check the house for anything useful?"

"Good idea if you can't get the car working. Try finding a hose to suck up the gas if there is any." replied Helena.

"Will do" With that Rick went off towards the car. With gun in hand just in case, Helena looked though the house. In the kitchen she found 7 good chefs knifes with its own cloth case.

*I am so taking these. They will last much longer than the cheaper ones* She combined the knifes that she had gathered together to save more room in her bag. Plus it would be easier to get to her weapons all at once. When she got to the junk drawer her eyes landed on a whole thing of thread and super glue. Helena felt alarm bells go off in her head when she had a idea that would solve her whole Atlanta problem!

Going over to the dining table, she took out the toy car along with its remote, 4 batteries, the grenade, the whole thing of thread, super glue and the thinnest knife in the cloth case. Reflecting on how she came up with this idea. She remembered Jason having found a broken remote control car with the remote in a ally way trash can. He had brought it home and fixed it up, but thats not how she came up with the idea. It was what Jason had done with it afterwards.

After about 12 minutes she had finished making her problem solver. This is how the device works. As the car moves it will wind up the thread. On the other side of the thread was the grenade. The thread was knotted through the hook that detonates the grenade. So as the toy car moves the thread tightens around the hook. When It becomes too tight, the thread will pull out the hook. Causing the grenade to go BOOM! Of course her brother did not use a grenade, he had used a party popper.

*It should still work though...Hopefully* Ever so carefully Helena placed her 'innocent' looking car into her bag where she can get it quickly when she needed it. This little device will help so much! *As Rick goes after the helicopter. I will drop the toy car. As the walkers start to chase us. I will ever so nicely push Rick off the horse causing Rick to still drop the bag of guns and give more time for the horse to run away. Which hopefully a few walkers would go after. Once inside the tank. I will have the cheap butcher knife on hand to kill the walker inside. We end up saving a bullet and saving are ear drums. I will get Glenn to help me navigate the toy car. Turning on the sirens on the car causing walkers to go towards the toy car. When the toy car goes BOOM! It will take out a few walkers giving them some time to run. While more walkers come because of the sound of the grenade. I will still get the same ending effect like on the show. Just without the horse dying.* Beaming with pride, Helena looked though the cabinets for food. The cabinets were completely empty. *They must of had something along the lines of 'the last supper'*

"I have good news and bad news" Rick said as he walked into the kitchen.

Without shutting the cabinet doors, Helena walked up to Rick and responded "Let me guess. No gas?"

"No gas and no keys. Although I did find other means of transport." Rick pointed to the front door. A horse waited patiently for them.

"Did you find him any food and water?" she asked.

"No. I did not see any were he was locked in." Helena felt a little anger rise in her. She would have been more angry if she did not have something to give to the horse.

*What terrible owners! At least set the horse free so it does not starve to death!* Opening her back pack Helena took out the rest of the trail mix and 3 water bottles.

"You are always prepared aren't you." Rick said as he watched her.

Smiling Helena took out 2 large mixing bowls from the kitchen and told Rick "Better safe than sorry. I want to give the horse some food and water. Is it alright if you carry one of the mixing bowls and take either the water or the food to give him?" Rick walked around Helena and took a yellow mixing bowl and poured the water bottles into the bowl. Carrying it to the horse Rick stopped and looked at Helena before going back to the horse.

"You've got a good heart." Dumping the trail mix into a white mixing bowl. Before Helena took the food to the horse. Helena took her shotgun and slipped it in the part of the camping back pack that had a walking stick holder on the right side.

*Good it fits. It's a very good thing that I bought the most expensive back pack.* Putting on her bag, she carried the mixing bowl of food to the horse. Rick was holding the mixing bowl, while the horse happily drank the water. With her mixing bowl of trail mix she stood next to Rick. The horse went back and forth eating and drinking.

"We should name him Strawberry." Rick looked at Helena wondering what she was talking about. Helena looked at Rick then back at the horse and said "The horse. We should name him Strawberry because he looks like he has a strawberry iron coat. Since he is part of the team now, I think he should have a name."

Casting away the now empty bowl, Rick pated the horse, telling Helena,"Strawberry it is then" With the bag of guns, Rick hoped on the horse. Strawberry had finished his food so Helena set the bowl down. Helena kissed Strawberry's head and whispered.

"I will try to keep you safe. Just follow my lead. Ok?" Strawberry swished his tail and made a horse noise as if he understood her, but really he was just happy with the interaction. Kissing Strawberry's head one more time, Helena hopped on the horse with the help of Rick.

Once Strawberry knew what was going on, he took off running. Helena laughed at both of them. With Rick almost begging for Strawberry to slow down because he had not ridden a horse in a very long time and at the fact that Strawberry was happy being able to stretch his legs.

"Run Strawberry, run!" Helena energetically told Strawberry. Having understood this, Strawberry ran faster and made a horse noise.

"Don't encourage him please!" Rick said to Helena as he tried to hold on. Helena laughed harder at this as the rode off.

?

They slowly aproched Atlanta. Stopping for a moment so that Rick could study the scene before him with pure seriousness. The road that led out of the city was jammed packed with abandoned cars. While there was nothing on the road that led into the city. Rick clicked his tounge and told Strawberry "Lets go." Helena was prepared. She angled her bag for quick access to the toy car. Then pulled out one of the cheap knives to hold on to.

*Ok bring it on you dead fucks!* Once again approaching the city all you could hear was Strawberry's hooves hitting the road and birds chirping into the dead sky.

Note: Once again I am truly sorry for there being no Daryl in this one, but I promise he will be in the next chap. Chapter 4 "The right to play god" I really tried really really hard to get to the part were Daryl enters the show with out rushing the story line, but this chapter was geting supper long so I thought it would be best to just wrap it up. I am truly sorry. I really really am. Please contuine to read the story. I promise it will get better. Please also review and comment! It helps me a lot. Please please forgive me! (crys)


	4. Chapter 4 The Right to play God

**Note: (PLEASE READ) Here is chap 4 "The Right to Play God"! So far this chap is by far my favorite chap! Sorry that this chap took a while to get out. I had a LOT of ground to cover,but at least DARYL DIXON IS IN THIS CHAPTER! Thats right ladies Daryl has now come into the story! Someone pull out the red carpet please! LOL Thank you for all of you patience for this chap and for Daryl! Also if you like Daryl fanfiction, then you might like Prongsie18 Author of 'Keep Holding On' and the sequal 'Keep Breathing My Angel' If it was not for her then I would have never started this Daryl fanfiction! So check her stories out. You will also learn a little bit more about Helena in this chap. The next chap may take me a little longer to get out because my mom needs a lot of help from me right you everyone who follows and comments! As always please comment! And if it is not too much to ask also tell me any favorite parts you have!**

**Special Thanks to:**** Prongsie18 (spelling and advice)**

Review/comments:

**loveorpain- (happy dance)**

**Welisarne- I know right! I feel sorry for him too! Here is another long chap for you!**

**BlackNight86- I also loved the part of the toy car. Now in this chap you get to see it work! I am happy you are likeing the small changes I am makeing.**

**nitalovesfall- I am happy that you think so. I do hope you contuine to like the story!**

**y2j5591- I want to have Helena and Rick to have a close friendship, but not in a lover way. I am very happy you like Helena's back ground. In this chap you will learn more about her.**

**Maddie- (gives hugs and does a happy dance) YES! I have made another person happy! Thank you!**

**electrogirl88- Here is chap 4 and DARYL!**

**LauraFoldsFive-wow, I dont think I have been called a genius before! Thank You! (hugs)**

**naruko88558855- I now have more! enjoy!**

**alonealexabluerose- heres chap 4!**

**ShadowPhoenix34- chap 4 is here! I am very happy that you are loving the story!**

_**Helena's Point of View**_

Helena was so nervous that she felt like she could get sick. As they rode closer to the part Rick was going to start chasing after the helicopter. Strawberry sensed Helena's nervousness, and he was getting jumpy. When two walkers walked out of the bus, the horse tried to do a full turn around and bolt. Rick was barely able to gain control again.

"There's just a few, nothing we can't outrun." At those words, Helena hung on to Rick tighter, but he did not seem to notice.

*You can outrun them now, but not in a few more minutes.* Continuing down the road, Helena, as silently as she could without dropping her knife and without Rick noticing, took off her bag and placed it in front of her. She opened it up and took out the remote and stuffed it in her bra. Then she took out her toy car. She put her backpack back on. Once they reached the tank area, Helena gently dropped the toy car. Rick looked up at the sky from the sound of the helicopter and once he located it, urged the horse to a full gallop to follow it. *It's time.*

Turning the corner, Helena could not even count how many walkers there were. Before all of them could turn to face them, Helena speedily leaned around Rick and snapped the reins from his hands. She let the horse do a full turn around and run for his life. Looking behind her, the walkers were not as close to them like on the show. Once reaching the tank, she pushed Rick off of the horse, causing him to drop the bag of guns. Jumping off Strawberry, Helena told the horse, "Run!" Strawberry looked at her like he did not want to leave them. Losing all of the time she had saved, Helena hit Strawberry on his hind end and yelled, "Run dammit!" The horse took off faster than just running.

She returned to Rick, not needing to look back at the walkers to know that they were beyond close now. Rick looked like he was about to yell at her as he tried to reach the bag of guns.

Helena took his hand and went to the ground, "Don't have time Rick! Our only hope is to see if we can enter the tank from the bottom!" The walkers arrived as only Rick and Helena's heels could be seen from underneath the tank. They reached the entrance to the tank, and Rick opened it and pulled Helena into it just as a walker tried to grab her leg. Before the walker inside the tank could wake up, Helena took the knife in her hand and shoved it into his head. Blood squirted all over her.

Panting and mumbling, "Oh... God" Rick collapsed next to Helena. She did not need to fake being afraid, because she was already shaking. Helena could not even find the strength to recover the knife and slumped against the pole on her left side.

*That was more heart pounding than the show. Well I guess it should be considering that I can literally die! Or worse, become one of them now.* This time it was Rick who tried to comfort her by squeezing her shoulder. Giving him a weak smile, Helena laid her head on his hand. After a bit, she lifted her head and said, "Thanks Rick, I am alright now. I am sorry for pushing you off of the horse. I was not thinking clearly." *I technically was, but so far my plan has worked... At least so far.*

With the hand that was squeezing her shoulder, Rick gave her a pat and said, "Next time, let's not push me on the ground as a whole hoarde of walkers come after us. I will admit that I seriously thought you only pushed me off so you could get away while the walkers ate me."

Helena looked him square in the eye and said with as much sincerity as she could muster, "Rick I don't know if you have noticed, but I see you as family now. Like a brother. In fact, you might be the closest thing I could ever have to a family again. In that regard, I will never, ever, betray you, your family, or any group we are ever in. Even when our partnership has ended." *Just forgive me if I ever have to play you like a puppet.* Giving Helena a confirming nod, he went over to the walker she had just killed and searched him for anything useful. Helena looked over at the top entrace to the tank, still open.

*Once Glenn radioes us, the walkers will know that we are here and will try to enter through there.* Silently, Helena crawled to the door of the opening and closed it. None of the walkers appeared to notice. The radio made a fuzzy noise that caught Rick's attention. Helena smiled as she watched Rick go wide eyed like he was hearing things.

A man came on the radio saying, "Hey, you guys." Rick lifted his head toward the radio, still not believing what he was hearing. "Dumbasses. Yeah, you two in the tank. Are you cozy in there?" Rick continued to look dumbfounded as he stared at the radio. Helena could not contain herself. She could not wait to get out of this mess and finally meet everybody from The Walking Dead.

*One step closer to being able to meet Daryl Dixon!* Practically crawling on her face from impatience, she went over the the radio as the voice said, "You guys alive in there?"

Helena grabbed the microphone and replied, "Yes! Yes we are alive! We are not bitten or scratched at all. I repeat, no walker damage has been done to us!"

The man sighs to them and says with relief, "There you are." Rick finally started to believe what he was hearing. As quickly as he could in the small space he was in, Rick crawled over to the radio and made eye contact with Helena.

She said to the voice, "I am going to hand you off to my friend here." Rick took the microphone, and Helena sat and watched him, waiting for a good time to intervein.

In a slight panic, Rick started asking, "Where are you? Outside? Can you see me right now?"

The voice replied, "Yeah, I can see you. You guys are surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news."

Raising his eyebrows, Rick asked, "There's good news?!"

"No," the man simply said. Thinking now might be a good time, Helena spoke up.

"Um, I have an idea on how to get out of here. But we'll need radio man's help." Rick looked at her, waiting to hear her idea. "Back outside the tank," she continued, "I dropped a remote control police car that I rigged up back at the farmhouse. When I say I rigged it, I mean so that it can cause a distraction to get the walkers away from us, while also hopefully blowing up some of them. It should give us enough time to run."

Radio man spoke first while Rick seemed to be thinking it over. "Yeah, that could work. I can see the car from here. If you go to the other side of the tank, where it is less crowded, you guys might stand a chance."

Rick asked Helena, "How does this work?"

Taking the remote from her bra, Helena said, "I hit this siren button, causing the walkers to go toward the car. As it leads the walkers away, the car will wind up string that I have tied around the wheels. Connected to the other side of the string is a grenade. As the string winds up, it will tighten around the pull pin of the grenade, until it becomes too tight-"

"And the pin gets pulled, and everything goes boom" Rick finished for her.

"Precisely" she said back.

"So how do I come in?" Radio man questioned.

"I need you to help me navigate since I can't see out there from inside the tank" explained Helena.

"Alright. Do you guys have ammo?" was Radieo man's next question. Helena's mind started to wonder off. *I should tell Rick that I totally suck at running. So if anything happens to me, just keep going* Helena looked over at the walker in the tank.

*I could cover my self in walker blood. So the walkers think I am one of them, but then how would I explain to Rick, I know that the walkers won't eat me? It will save me,but I cant chance it. This is one of those steps that leads pepole to trust and believe in Rick as leader. When he comes up with a plan about covering themselves with walker blood so the walkers think that they are one of them*

"Helena" She heard Rick call out to her.

"Hm? Oh right sorry! Are we ready?" Helena asked.

The man on the radio said to her. "Space out much?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Helena stated "Its a bad habbit of mine. Hey Rick before we go out there. I just want to say that I am beyond bad at running. So if anything happens to me just keep going and know that its not your fault."

Rick answered her sounding like he did not fully believe her. "I am sure you are not all that bad" *Fine don't believe me. When you stare at me because I really am slow. Don't blame me if you get bit!* Signing Helena went into her back pack and took out two good knives and handed one to Rick.

"Use this instead of a bullet if we can" Rick took one of the knives with a nod of thanx. "I am ready when you are Mr. Saver" Helena called out to the radieo man.

"I am ready. Move stright." Taking a deep breath, Helena moved the driving stick forward. Then she turned on the sirens.

"How many steps untill the grenade goes off?" Rick asked. Before Helena could answer the man on the radio yelled out.

"MOVE RIGHT!" Helena turned right and then slowly moved stright. "Whoever you are lady. You are a genius! All the walkers are literally following the car...wait hold on...the car is slowing down."

Turning on the radio button, Helena spoke out to the both of them "Thats are que to go, NOW!" Helena stuffed the remote back into her bra, put on her back pack, and grabed her knife. Rick was the first one to burst out of the tank then followed by Helena. Helena looked around while running. Her toy car had worked way better than she thought. The road was almost completly bare. After taking about 10 steps away from the tank. A load BOOM could be heard. Rick was way ahead of her, Helena tried her hardest to catch up to Rick, but she just couldn't do it. As she was passing a small alleyway a male walker popped out of nowhere. She stabbed the walker in the head. Since she slowed down her pace to kill the walker, she didn't notice the crawler grab her ankle.

Falling forward on her back, Helena used her hiking boots to kick the crawler away, just enough to slip off her shot gun. Aiming at the walkers head, she pulled the trigger. The walker head fell to the ground, and she unfortunately had the perfect view of the herd of walkers that her toy car did not kill coming straight at her. Helena knew 3 things; one, Rick was already too far gone to be of any help to her, two she only had one precious bullet left in her gun, and three, she did not have the time to grab the ammo in her bag to reload the shot gun.

*If I just let them eat me then my last act might help Rick get out of the city later because the walkers would be eating their newly found Happy Meal.*

Closing her eyes, Helena waited for death. Until a voice yelled, "HELENA!" *Rick?* Before she had time to look, someone grabbed her, pulled her back up to her feet and held on to her hand as they ran. "You weren't kidding when you said you could not run."

"I told you if anything happens to me then you leave me behind Rick!" Helena told Rick. A gun rung out behind her. Turning around to see if someone was shooting at them or not, found Glenn shooting any walkers that came close to them. *Glenn is so good at going unnoticed when he wants to be* Helena's attantion went back to Rick when he spoke to her.

"Partners don't leave each other behind. Especially family members." *I have not been able to call someone my family member in a long time. It feels good to call someone family again.* Tightening his hold on her, they all turned a right in to a allyway.

"Back here!" Radio man said as he took the lead. Looking back behind her, a walker was about 4 arms length away from her. Lifting up her shot gun, Helean steadied her aim at the walker's knee cap. Using her last bullet she pulled the triger. She had gotten the effect she had wanted. The walker fell foward making the walkers behind him trip on him falling down themselves. The funniest thing was that the walkers who just triped and fell, made the walkers behind them fall down as well! Smiling Helena sliped her shot gun back on her bag.

"Come on! Come on!" yelled radio man. When they reached the ladder, Rick let go of Helena's hand to shot some walkers ahead of them. The radio man was the first one to climb up the ladder.

"Go Rick!" yelled Helena gesturing towards the ladder. "Oh no that's the last time you are ever behind me. GO!" Rick told her. Helena knew that she had no time to argue, so she climbed up the ladder. Once she reached the top of the ladder radio man pulled her over to the side. Then did the same thing to Rick saying "Come on, get up!"

Helena leaned over the railing panting while she waited for them. Now it was a panting party when they leaned against the railing with her. Radio man was the first one to break the panting by telling Rick with sarcasm.

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?" Rick lifted himself away from the railing.

"It wasn't my intention" Glenn/Radio man rolled his eyes saying

"Yeah, whatever, Yeehaw. You're still a dumass!" Rick faced the man who had saved their lives. Holding out his hand he said.

"I am Rick. Thanks" Radio man looked at him up and down before shaking his hand, then telling Rick his name.

"Glenn, you're welcome." Helena was about to say her name untill Glenn faced her and spoke first. "I already know yours" Glenn offered his hand for a hand shake. "Your name is Helena. Dumbass over here kept calling your name when he couldn't see you." Instead of shaking Glenn's hand, Helena gave him a big tight hug that caught Glenn off garud and caused Rick to smile at them. Glenn slowly turned his head over at Rick with a questionable gaze.

Rick pat Glenn on the shoulder and said to him "you get used to it." Breaking away from Glenn, Helena kissed Glenn on both sides of his cheeks. Now Glenn looked at her in stunned disbelief.

"That was a thank you for saving our dumbasses!"

A slight blush went across his face, he mumbled "you're..a..um you're welcome." Helena giggled at Glann's shyness. Listening closely to Helena's voice, Glenn asked her while Rick was placing the bretta hand gun into Glenn's back pack. "Are you from Michigan?"

Helena crossed her arms around her chest and teasingly looked him up and down like she was sizing him up. "Yeah I am from G. ?" Glenn gave off a genuine happy smile for finally finding someone else from Michigan in the ending of the world.

"Grand Raipds? city of the arts? I am from Detroit." Before Helena could say anything back. Glenn looked down only to find a walker slowly teaching himself how to climb up a ladder that they all have just climb up. "Oh no" he said worriedly.

*Example number 2 on how season one walkers are smarter than other seasons goes to ladder climbing walker! Applause anyone...no? Thats ok I don't blame you* "I think that's our que to go guys!" Helena told them. Taking out the remote control to the toy car, she removed the batteries and stuffed them in her bag. With the remote she threw it at one of the walkers below them.

Glenn was facing and looking up at the ladder that led all the way to the top of the roof while saying "The bright side. It will be the fall that kills us." Glenn looked at Rick and Helena. "I am a glass-half-full kind of guy" He then started to climb up the ladder followed by Helena then Rick.

They were walking across roof tops in a single file line. Glenn being the in the lead, Helena being in the middle and Rick at the end. "Are you the one that barricaded the alley?" asked Rick. With a quick glance back, Glenn answered.

"Somebody did. I guess when the city got overrun. Whoever did it was thinking not many geeks would get though" Glenn ran over to a door entrance in the ground. Neeling down, Glenn opened it reviling another ladder.

"Back at the tank, why'd you stick your neck out for us?" Rick asked.

"Trust us though. We are very grateful." added Helena. Taking off his back pack and droping it down there, so he can get though the entrance easier then began the climb down the ladder. Helena followed his advice and dropped her bag down there as well without hitting Glenn then she waited to go down the ladder herself.

As Glenn was going down the ladder he told Rick. "Call it foolish, naive hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody might do the same thing for me. Guess I'm an even bigger dumbass than you."

When Glenn was far enough down the ladder, Helena went down the ladder as well. Telling Glenn "Totally off subject, but if you ever need any advice or anything. I am your girl" Landing on the bottom, Glenn put on his back pack and said to Helena "Noted" When Helena got on the bottom. She put on her back pack on too. Once Rick came down the ladder, Glenn ran though the building with Rick and Helena following suit.

Bursting though the exit,Glenn talked into his radio "I'm back. Got a set of guests plus four geeks in the alley." They all stopped dead at the bottom of the steps. As Helena expected two guys in what looked like black biohazard suits came through a door in the alleyway with baseball bats. Before the two walkers ahead of them turnd to face them, T-dog and Morales bashed their bats in to the walker heads. Glenn zoomed for the door that the two men with bats came out of. Calling back behind him to Helena and Rick, he said to them. "Lets Go!"

Once everyone was inside, Helena was ready for Andrea to be all threatning towards Rick by pulling out her gun. That no one seemed to noticed as Andrea pulled Rick by his shirt, into a shelf and yelled at him. "You son of a bitch! We ought to kill you!" Helena found her chance, she made sure Andrea felt the cold barrel of her shot gun against the back of her head.

"If I were you. I would nicely remove that gun away from my friend's face." Everyone was watching them not even bothering to intervene. Helena knew that everything would be just fine without her intervening, but now that she was in the show. Andrea's anger is not just aimed at Rick anymore, but at her too. Plus scoring some loyalty brownie points from Rick won't hurt anyone.

Without her eyes leaving Rick, Andrea challanged Helena. "You're not going to shoot me." Helena gigled a little to unnerve Andrea which seemed to have worked.

"Are you sure about that? You don't know me. Last time I saw this gun shoot someone, a very good chunk of a man's head was missing. So do you really want to risk it? I am pretty sure you have someone to go back to considering how pissed you are. To be honest lady I dont want to shoot you for killing my friend. I would much rather use what bullets I have left to kill walkers. So what do you say? You don't kill my friend and I won't kill you. Deal?" Taking a deep breath, Andrea lowerd her gun. Helena did the same thing and walked over next to Rick. Andrea looked at the two shaking her head no, Andrea told everyone in the room while pointing at Rick and Helena.

"We're all dead. All of us. Because of them!" Helena rolled her eyes as she opened her gun so she could reload it. Andrea looked at her in total disbelief "Are you telling me that you threatend me with a unloaded gun?!"

Setting down her bag to take out her box of ammo, Helena shrugged her shoulders, reloaded her gun and replied "Yup" *Damn only two bullets left*

Andrea's anger came back in full swing as she once again raised her gun back up again. This time she targed it at Helena. Helena was unfased by it as she placed the left over ammo in her bag. Facing Andera she said to her. "But now it is. So put that away. We had a deal, remember?" Glenn looked at Helena with admiration by her boldness.

This time Morales intervened "just chill out, Andrea. Back off. Its not her fault that you fell for it." Andera did not back off, she contunied to focus her gun at Helena. Morales was now fed up with Andera. Walking up to Andera real close he talked to her in an almost threatening voice. "Andrea, I said to back the hell off" Glenn was now looking at Helena worriedly. Rick was about to intervene, but was stopped by Helena placing her hand on his arm without breaking eye contact with Andera. "Or pull the trigger. Just don't be surprised if she takes you down with her or her friend here kills you for killing her. Hell maybe both may happen" Those were Morales final words on the matter. Rick stared down at Andera. Letting her know that he will defend Helena who was like a sister to him if needed. Andera removed her gun from Helena. This act caused everyone in the room become less tense.

Helena slipped her shotgun back on her bag and waited for the next stage of the epsoide to play out. Looking at everyone in the room, Rick said to them "I don't understand" Morales took Rick by the arm and led him away telling him.

"Look we came into the city to scavenge for supplies. You know what the key is to scavenging is? Surviving!" When Morales pushed Rick forward, Helena did the same thing to him. "Hey we did not know you were here! So back the fuck off! We can figure a way out of this. We all just need to-"

"Helena!" Rick said cutting her off. Helena looked at Rick's eyes. His eyes were telling her that 'we cant have these pepole geting any more angry than they already were.' Noding her head at Rick leting him know that she understood. Then continued to follow them

Once everyone entered the mini department store and faced the windows. T-dog told Rick and Helena "Every geek for miles around heard you guys popping out rounds"

"Both of you just rang the dinner bell" Andera added.

"Get the picture now?" Morales finished. Rick continued to stare intently at the door window that way too many walkers were trying to break through, like the walker using a brick to break the glass window.

*A 3rd example that season one walkers are smarter than the other seasons goes to Brick Walker!* Thinking now was a good time to start searching for things since this was basically the last spot to gather supplies before reaching camp, but not before Helena telling them. "Yeah we get the picture! Stop making us feel bad! We will find a way out of this! If you all stop pointing fingers! Good lord am I the only one thinking clearly?" Everyone but Helena who was now looking for her clothing size jumped back futher into the store because Brick walker had scared them by making a big crack in the door window with his brick. Finding a clothing rack with her size, she started skiming though the rack untill Rick called out to her.

"Helena you saw it too right?" Helena knew what Rick was talking about the helicopter. In response Helena nodded her head yes as she went back to skimming the clothing rack. While everyone behind her was telling Rick that he and Helena were seeing things. A gunshot rung out though the building.

*Thank you Merle!* Helena smiled, it was soon to be around that time were she will meet the oldest of the Dixon brothers. "Oh no was that Dixon?" Andrea whined. Chuckling ever so softly, so that no one could hear her. *Yup!*

Morales said to everyone "Come on, lets go" While everyone left, Helena stayed behind. She did not need to turn around to know that Rick was waiting for her to follow him.

While continuing to look though the clothing rack she told him. "I am fine Rick. Go on ahead. Those walkers can't get to me so soon. With that bullet proof glass in the way." Knowing that Helena was right. Rick went to follow the others. So far Helena found a white wife beater shirt, a pale blue long sleeved buttoned shirt with coffee colored plaiding , and a light colored pair of jeans. Packing them into her bag. She continued to look though what was left on the rack. Smiling a big grin, Helena knew that she had to have this! It was to funny and too cute not to have it. What she pulled off the rake was a thin black short sleeved cotten night gown. If she put it on, it would go half way down her thigh. What made it funny and cute was a baby chicken rideing a motorcycle. Bleow the pictior, it said "Biker chick"

Stuffing the night gown in her bag, Helena walked over to the men's section. Stopping by the belts first. The first belt she found was black belt with a bronze buckle that had a viper on it eating a mouse. In small writing around the buckle it said "Survival of the fittest" *This screams Merle. He might like this. The belt he has now will get wrouned soon. So why not?* Taking the belt off the shelf, she stuffed it in Merle's bag. Picking up 2 more belts off the self, went off to the mens clothing to find clothing for Rick because once he gets to camp. Rick will have only the clothing he is wearing. *please god help me choose the right size*

She found a olive colored shirt, a white shirt with orange stripes, 2 pairs of jeans, socks and some underwear. Helena was beyond embarrassed about picking out underwear for Rick, but Rick needed them.

*I should also find a shirt for Merle since his is ripped up from the fight.* After finding a camo shirt for Merle and placing it in his bag, she walked over to the check out counter and pulled out a plastic shopping bag to put Rick's clothing in, along with a belt she picked up. Just in case the clothing she got for him were too big. After stuffing everything she found in her bag. The corner of her eyes caught something that was a vibrant blue colour. Turning her head to see what caught her attention. What had cought her attantchin was a manikin that had a long sleved viberint blue colourd shirt with perl white buttons.

*That would look beyond good on Daryl!* Sprinting over to the blue shirt, Helena studyed shirt. Touching the shirt she could tell that the fabric was breathable and most of all expensive. Taking a look at the price tag, Helena almost laughed. *$113 dollars?! In a store like this? At least in a zombie apocalypse everything is free. If you get to if first*

Biting her lower lip Helena took a step back to have a slight far away view at the shirt. *This shirt goes so well with Daryl's eyes. It would even bring his eyes out more. Plus this will help Daryl stay cooler when it is hot outside while he is out hunting. I can remove the sleeves like how he likes his shirts, but would he wear it? Would he even like it? If he doesn't it would be a waste of pack space...I will take it. If he does not like it or whatever, I can give it to someone else.*

Carefully taking the shirt of the manikin, she packed it up in her bag. Across the room she could see some traveling sized sewing kits. Forgetting to look were she was walking. Helena triped over somthing an fell on the floor. "Eek!" *great the first girly thing I have done on this show is screem 'eek'. Well lets see what I lost my dignity to* Slowly looking behind her to see what she triped on. She found another manikin, but this one had on one of the most gorgeous and revealing bikini she had ever seen. The bikini was a sea green holter top and a low rise bottom. In the center of the holter top was a luner shaped dimond out lined in gold broach. On the low rise bottom located on both sides of the hips. Was two small star shape dimonds. Also out lined in gold.

*I haven't worn anything like that in a long time. Oh what the hell. I can squeeze that in. After I get those sewing kits, nothing else can go in my bag!* Taking the bikini, getting off the floor and the going over to the traveld sized sewing kits. She packed up all the sewing kits she could find since they are so small, her new bikini and then taking out Merle's to-go-bag to carry it. As she was puting on her camping back pack. Rick and Andrea walked back into the store.

*Now its my time for a audience with Merle* As she started heading towards the stairs that led to the roof, Helena could hear Andrea mumble "Um" from behined her. Facing Andrea, Helena waited to see what she wanted.

"I just wanted to say sorry about pointing a gun at you and your friend. I wanted to apoligize to you first. Since I aimed the gun at you longer" Andrea seemed alittle nervous by the way she stuffed her hands in her jean pockets. Helena smiled to put her at ease.

"It's alright. We all can do stupid things when we are angry or scared sometimes."

Raising her eyebrow Andrea replyed. "like you threatning me with a unloaded gun?" Helena could tell that she was sorry about the incident. There was also a hint of anger about falling for her trick. So Helena wanted to give a small puch back by saying. "Yes and also the fact that you aimed you gun at Rick and I with the safety on" Without looking back behind her, Helena went to the roof top with a smirk on her face.

Once Helena arived at the roof top. She could hear the thunder rolling in the sky and T-dog talking into the radio. Asking if anyone could hear him. T-dog and Merle haven't noticed her presence yet. *Best way to deal with Merle is to roll with the punches, but I need to make sure that I draw the line. He needs to know that I am not the kind of girl who will bend my ass over, so he can do what ever pleases him. Not to the point were he is pissed off at me though. I need to maintain a balance with him.*

Looking behind Merle to the saw that he would use on himself later on. I will some what wrap Merle's bag straps around the saw. That way he can get to the saw slightly easyer. As he pulls on the saw. The straps around the saw will make the bag fall over. Seeing in side the bag, Merle will defintly take the bag with him.* Helena could hear the click of someone's tounge followed by a cat call.

"Damn! ya got a terrific sized rack there lil lady! Git on over 'ere, So good ol Merle ere can have a good look at ya" Helena looked at Merle. He was looking at her up and down licking his lips like he could already taste her. It did not bother her. Although its been a while since a man looked at her like she would be a good fuck.

After Aditsan had died. Her and Jason's next froster parent was a woman named Cora Chapmen. Who owned a high end gentleman's club. The club was named 'Erotic Arabian Nights' that was based on the middle east. Belly dancing was the club's specialty,but behind the scenes, the real money maker was prostitution. One of Cora's dancers had quit so she needed a new dancer and that's where Helena came in. Cora thought Helena could bring in more business because of her eyes and pale skin. Luckily Cora cared for her dancers. She would let them choose if they wanted to sell themselves or not, but she did warn them that if they were just belly dancers, they would make a lot less money. Jason did not want Helena to belly dance in front of horny men and, most of all, not want her to hook up with random horny men. Helena agreed that she did not want to sell herself, but she did want to belly dance. She was tired of having no control of her life even if this type of control only is if the men were turned on by her or not. Jason understood this to a point. After all they have both shared life's unfair dealings with them. Cora had offered him a job and training being a bartender. While Cora trained Helena to be a only a belly dancer like Helena had wanted since she once a belly dancer herself. Cora was a very blunt woman; she would let you know when you messed up and how bad. She had taught Helena every thing she knew and could; for example keeping eye contact with the crowd while dancing. When Helena finally passed her training, Cora had partner her up with a woman named Red because of her bad stamina. She had never found out Red's real name. Her and Red became good friends and partners. Helena and red were only partners until Red was bought by a man to 'sleep' with him for a night. Red had long red curly hair that went past her waist, tan skin and the most enchanting green eyes you will ever find. Their belly dancing styles were different, but worked together so well. Red was a aggressive type dancer while Helena was a captivating dancer. They worked so well together that when Helena started to get tired Red would take more command of the dance causing the men to focus more on Red then Helena. Until Helena was ready to pick up speed again. Realizing just how well they worked together, Cora came up with a dance for them called 'Fire and Ice'. Of course Helena was the ice dancer because of her eye's. Her stage name was "Ice Maiden" Helena looked at it this way, it was way better than 'Ice demon'. A belly dancing gown was made just for her. The fabric was a baby blue color with gold coin trimming. On her exposed hips was painted on purple and blue glitter. By doing this it is supposed to draw mens eyes to the hips and downward. Making them more 'exited'. Red was named "Flame Tamer". Red's gown was a dark red with the same trimming as Helena. Then orange glitter painted on her hips.

Helena made a lot of money there. If it was a normal night for her, she would make around $630 a night from hourly pay and tips. For a really good night, she would make around $5000 a night from hourly pay, tips, gifts from men she pawned off, bought her for a date for some party or someone bought her to hang out with him at the club. When she had turned 18, she had plenty of money for college and part of Jason's college. Every time she got any type of money it went straight to her savings. Jason and Helena had quiet their jobs and taken off to college to the fine arts program. Cora held no ill will towards them. She even had offered that if they ever needed any more money, they were welcome to work back at the club for however long they needed. For a good bye gift, Cora had let Helena keep her belly dancing gown. If you were wondering how Cora could get away with this the answer was simple, it always helps that the majority of the clients of the club were high government officials and that Cora was having sex with their social worker.

Shaking off her thoughts of her last foster parent, Helena put on a smile and walked over to Merle. "Watch it man. Rick will kick your ass if you try anything with her" Warned T-dog. Merle hufft at T-dogs warning.

"Officer friendly can kiss my sorry white ass." Helena sat on the side were Merle's hand was chained up, Merle had watched her the whole time. When she sat down, he said. "Ain't ya a bold one. I like my girls feisty." *Don't you mean obedient?* Merle took a closer look at her and huffed again. "I a reckon that I outta thank ya for putting my hard on back down. From your creppy eyes" He smirked as he thought of a nickname to give her. "I'm callin' ya 'creepy eyes' from now on." Laughing, Merle turned back to face T-dog. Finding her chance, Helena wraped Merle's bag around the saw handles.

*Leave it to a Dixon to point out if they liked somthing or not. Time to draw a line* Helena faced back at Merle and seductively used her finger to trace Merle's spine. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she spoke to him in a charming voice. "And here I thought we could be friends...very close friends." Merle looked at her, interested on how this will play out. Moving herself to sit on Merle's lap, Helena wrapped her arms around Merle's shoulders and looked at him stright in the eyes.

Chuckling Merle wrapped his arm around Helena's wasit and in a playful tone of voice said to her. "Hold on there Creepy Eyes. I ain't never say we couldn't be bed buddies." Suppressing her smirk, Helena leaned in real close like she was going to kiss him. Merle was about to crash his lips to hers, untill Helena pulled away and sat back at the side of him.

"Oh Merle. I dont like your hard on. It does not take you very long to get a hard on, does it?" T-dog laughed at Merle who was now trying to sit comfortably because of his now throbbing dick. Clenching his jaw, Merle hissed at her.

"YOU FUCKING ASS CUNT!" Helena stood up and licked her lips at Merle.

"Yup I do have a 'Fucking Cunt'" Helena made sure she said the 'fucking cunt' slowly. She was not trying to be a slut, she just wanted him to know that she was not the girl he normaly dealt with. Turning around Helena went back to the stairway. Calling back to Merle "I will see you later Merle. Hopefuly we can become friends. And I do not mean 'Fuck buddies'." As she was walking away she could hear Merle scream and then laughter behind her.

*I better go help the others* Walking down the steps she found a long pink tail turn a corner. *No that cant be. I am not that luckly* Quickining her pace down the stairs. She found a white rat, who had only one eye in the color red. The rat looked behind him like he was making sure that she was following him and then ran off. *Oh no you don't! I need you to find your owner. So I can get some answers!*

Helena blindly followed the rat trying to catch it. The rat had led her into the room were Rick picked-up everyone with the white van. "I promise I wont hurt you. You are my only hope right now to finding any answers. For example, how on earth did I get here!" Surprisingly the rat stopped and turned to face her. Looking like he was waiting for her to pick him up. Slowly aproching the rat, Helena bent over and held out her right hand. The rat jumped up on to Helena's hand and bit into Helena's mistress tattoo on her wrist, then just as quickly, jumped back down the ground. Helena used her other hand to squeeze her wrist trying to ease the burning pain. Something black came from her tattoo and started traveling up her vains that hurt like hell. It had turn her vains black as it traveled. She couldn't help but scream from the pain. The rat had sat close to her, trying to offer her some comfort. Not being able to stand the pain any more,she fell to the floor. The Black thing that was traveling up her vains. Was now traveling through the vains in her head. When the black thing entered the vains in her eyes they went completly black. She then passed out.

**-?-**

Not knowing how long she had been out for Helena laid completely still while she kept her eyes closed so she could listen to the sounds around her. Frogs and crickets could be heard as well as a wolf howl in a far off distance from her right side. The air around her felt cool.

*Its night time? Does this mean I am at camp? No that cant be right. I don't remember any wolf howls in The Walking Dead. At least I don't think there was any.* Still not willing to open her eye she gently slid her hands across the floor. *Wooden floors? Why do these feel familiar?*

The rat who was not that far away from Helena, ran up on to her shoulder and licked behind her ear. Opening her eyes Helena could not believe what she was seeing. Slowly getting up from the floor with the rat still on her right shoulder she looked around the room. It was not the fact that she was back in her world, but she was somehow in her past.

*I guess if you can send someone inside a t.v show. You can do anything* The biggest indicator was not the cabin in the forest that she was in or the twin sized beds across each other from across the room. There was a 10 year old boy and girl sharing one of the beds... Her and Jason. *Jason* Slowly walking up to Jason, afraid that if she moved to quickly, Jason's sleeping face would disappear.

Jason held on tightly to Helena's 10 year old self offering her as much comfort as he could. If this was the night Helena thought it was. Jason had followed her into their room and in her bed. Were she had cried herself to sleep in her twin's comforting arms. The reason why she was crying was because she had been scared of Aditsan's older sister, Maiara. Which meant 'wise'. Maiara was the Ojbwe tribes shawan. Her and Jason had lived with Aditsan about a year now at this moment in her memory. In that whole year, this would be the first time that Jason and her would meet Maiara.

They have all prepared for her arrival. The house was extra clean, more so than normal, and Aditson had helped Helena prepare all of Maiara's favorite in season foods. When Maiara had entered the house. They were already waiting patiently for her. Helena and Jason were not afraid by her appearance. Maiara wore a long brown dress with a gray wolf hide headdress that represented her status and was handed down shaman to shaman.

Another thing she had that was also made from a wolf hide was a black wolf hide satchel bag that could only belong to a shaman. The wolf hide was the bag itself. The wolf's head still had its teeth and was the flap of the bag. The bag was a cross body so it was easier to carry. The bag could fool any one on its actual size. It's outside look like the bag could be medium to large. If you opened up the bag. You will find that it instead was a roll up bag. Fully rolled out the bag was bigger and taller than a full grown man. She did not know how this was possible. Some how it just was. Considering that the whole bag was made from a wolf hide. When the bag was fully rolled out, inside were glass jars filled with medical herbs, spices for cooking and some poisons. There was also carving knives, cooking utensils, hide making tools, a sharpening stone and a leather note book. The leather note book was filled with home medical remedies, Poison remedies, cooking recipes, and information on herbs.

What had scared her was when Maiara shook hands with Helena. That moment when their hands had touched Helena had felt something corse though her. She broke hands with Maiara and took off to her bedroom with Jason following close behind.

Raising her hand, she went to touch Jason's face, never realizing the few tear drops that dripped down her face. To her dismay, Helena could not touch Jason. Her hand went straight though him. More tears came down her face as she heard foot steps outside the bedroom door. Facing the door, the door opened. A old Native American man in his late 60's walked into the room and over to the twins.

"Aditsan?" Helena whispered to herself. Aditsan had long black hair. He wore a red buttoned shirt, jeans with a brown belt, leather cow boy boots, rounded deer bone earrings and a deer bone neckless with some topaz stones in it. "I missed you Aditsan." Helena went to hug them, but remembered that she couldn't. *This fucking sucks! Why can I just touch them for just a second!* She knew a second would never be enough, but it would be something. All she could do was watch what was going on with the rat on her shoulder. *I suppose that it is safe to say that they can't hear me.* Aditsan looked at the twins with a loving gaze, like how a father would look at his children. Walking over to Jason's bed, he pulled over the covers and went back over to the twins. He gently detached Jason's grip on Helena. Picking up Jason, Aditsan tucked Jason in his own bed. He also went back over to Helena and tucked her in because she fell asleep on top of the covers. Before he left the room, Aditsan looked at the twins one more time and said to them.

"Good night my little wolf pups. Tomorrow will be a better day." Helena smiled at Aditsan's nickname for the both of them. Shutting the door Aditsan walked into the living room were his sister, Maiara, waited for him. Helena followed him and watched the two of them. He sat down on the blue couch with a sunflower print on it. Helena felt something important about to happen and that she better remember it. Aditsan looked at his sister in full seriousness and asked "Well?"

Maiara nodded her head yes and replied "you were right. The girl is very special. She has a power that is far more superior than my mine or any one else's that I know of and that is saying a lot."

*No there is nothing special about me. I am just a woman trying to survive in a world that wants to eat me*

Aditsan leaned further back into the couch and asked. "Can she learn to use it?" This time shaking her head no replied

"No. That power was never meant for her. It just flows inside her, waiting for their true masters to come." Helena looked at the rat hoping he knew what was going on. Even if the rat knew, he couldn't tell her even if he could. So Helena looked back at the only real family her and Jason ever had. Aditsan looked closely at Maiara. He could tell that their was something else and it was bothering her.

"What els did you find?"

Signing Maiara told her brother "I could be wrong. I feel like she has been misplaced. Like she does not belong here. I am sorry brother forget what I just said. Brother, if you would permit me, I would like to move in for a while to teach the girl on herbal medicines and such."

Smiling Aditsan told her "It would be a honor sister. That would please me greatly and I am sure Helena would like that as well. When she is no longer scared of you. You can take my bedroom. I will sleep on the couch as long as you are here."

"Then expect me to be here in about 4 days. I should warn you, our elder brother, Bidziil is not happy taking in those poor little ones. Don't get me wrong I agree with you, the girl needs are protection. Beware that Bidziil might try to turn the whole tribe against you until you put those kids back into foster care," Aditsan signed deeply and rubed his face.

"I took those children in because I felt bad for them. Plus it gets lonely out here. I will never regret taking them in so Bidziil can threaten me all he likes. Ever since our father made him chief, he has been nothing but a bully." Maiara chuckled a little bit at the last part.

"Don't worry too much brother. He forgets that I have just as much influence as he does. Now I shall give them their tribal names!"

Shaking his head no, Aditson told her "you know that we need Bidziil's and the council to accept them to be part of the tribe"

His sister looked at her brother dead on and stated "The great spirit Ma'iingan agrees with me on this matter and he favors the girl. If that is Ma'iingan's will that the children be part of the tribe, then Bidziil and the council's opinion on the matter is invalid!" He gave his sister a gentle smile. Happy that not only his sister was on his side,but Ma'iingan was as well.

"Forgive me sister. You are right, if it is Ma'iingan's will than his will, will be done. Now what shall my young wolf pups' tribal names be?"

*Ma'iingan. Now there was a name I have not heard in a while* Ma'iingan was a great and mighty wolf spirit that came 2nd to the all creator spirt. He had created all wolves and started the Ojbwe tribe. Maiara rubbed her chin while thinking.

"The boy, Jason, shall be called, Dakotah"

Nodding his head yes. Aditsan said "Friend and ally. A good name for him. What shall be Helena's?" Maiara smirked and told her brother.

"Ma'iingan has already given her tribal name. Helena shall be known as, Tiponi" Aditsan looked at his sister almost in disbelief then whispered the name's meaning.

"Child of importance" *I have not been called Tiponi in ages. Now I know the full extent of the name, what does all of this mean?* Jason's and Helena's tribal names were only used at tribal functions and when they were at school. The scene in front of her began to wash away. Like when water hits a freshly painted canvass.

**-end of different view point of memory-**

**-World of the walking dead-**

Helena immediately opened her eyes, sat up and started breathing heavily. "Holy shit! you scared me. I thought you woke up as a walker!" Helena turned her head to the right to where Glenn's voice had came from. Glenn sat on a fold up chair next to a cot that Helena was laying on. Helena looked at her arms. There was not even a hint of anything black in her vains. She then looked around her Helena was in a fairly small brown trent that could hold up to 2 pepole. With a very small space left over.

*I have a feeling that I am at camp now*

"I could tell Rick and the others that you are up and not a walker. Then again they may already know because they did not hear me fire your gun" Glenn said as he placed Helena's shotgun next to her bag. Before leaving the tent Glenn looked back at Helena who was now looking at her camping blanket that was covered over her. Nervously rubbing the back of his head, Glenn told Helena. "I thought you might be cold and I thought you might like to wake up to something familiar." Getting up from the cot she wrapped her self with the blanket and went over to Glenn. Giving him a hug she said to him

"That was very sweet of you. Thank you" Breaking the hug, Helena then asked him "Since I am in a tent. Can I assume that I am with your group?"

"Yeah, this is my tent. The others are outside by the camp fire. You got to be hungry. We saved you a can of chicken noodle. Rick said you guys have not eaten since breakfast." Glenn said as he opened the tents flap to the outside.

"I am hungry actually, thank you" She said as she walked out of the trent, but not before quickly grabbing the bag of clothing for Rick. *What I could really go for is some nice juicy venison!* Helena licked her lips at the thought. *hey Daryl almost brought back to camp a deer. Until a walker got to it first...What if I got up earlier and got to it first? Then when the walker comes around I can just kill it. Plus then I can meet Daryl way sooner!* Helena almost jumped and squealed at the thought, but she contained it so she would not look weird.

Having reached the camp fire, Glenn called out to everyone saying "Hey guys! sleeping beauty is up!" Everyone looked up at her. Rick got up from his spot inbetween his wife and son, to greet Helena. Helena smiled at everyone, offering a small "hi."

Putting both of his hands on Helena's shoulders, Rick looked her over before asking "Are you alright? What happened? Everyone, but Glenn and I. Found you passed out at the loading docks." Helena felt like she was getting a lecture from her parent.

"I am fine Rick. I have no idea what happened. So let's just chill out and introduce me to the group." Rick wanted to talk more about it, but desided to let it slide this time. Facing the group, Rick pointed to each person in the group while giving her thire names.

"But here are the 3 people I want you to meet the most." Rick led her over to his wife,son and best friend. "Helena, this is my son Carl, my wife Lori and this is my best friend Shane who I will never be able to pay back for keeping my family safe."

Shane shook his head telling Rick "I keep tellin' you man. Its no big deal."

Rick looked at Shane "It is to me." Lori got up from her spot and hugged Helena.

"Thank you so much for bringing my husband safely back to us."

*why do I feel like she is giving me a warning? Is it Just me or is she really using her nails?*

Lori broke the hug and looked at Helena in the eyes and said "Rick told us a lot about you."

*Is that jealousy? in her eyes?* Looking over at Rick to see just exactly Rick had said about her. Understanding her worry, Rick reassured her.

"Just the part about Aditsan and the part about you being a wild life artist."

Giving her attention back to Lori, Helena smiled a friendly smile and said to her "No problem. If I had a husband. I would hope someone would do the same for me if my husband was alive." Carl decided to go up to Helena and ask her what was on his mind.

"What is wrong with your eyes?"

"Carl!" Rick called out. Helena laughed at Carl's question. She was used to this type of question from kids.

"Its alright Rick. Well um nothing bad happened. I was just born with them." She could tell that Carl was disappointed that she had such a plain story about her eyes as he sat down back to his parents. Jacqui was the next one to approach Helena with a hot can of chicken noodle along with a spoon in the can.

"Here you go honey. Glenn said you would be hungry when you woke up." *according to Glenn I would either be hungry for soup or flesh* Smiling a thankful smile, she took the can of soup.

"Thank you" Siting down next to Glenn, she started to eat her food Shane looked at everyone then focused on Helena while fidgeting with his hands.

"So Helena, Rick has told us a little about you. Like your second foster parent was a native American-" Rick cut Shane right off by telling Shane.

"Shane I asked you not to ask her about it" Getting out of his seat, Shane walked over to his jeep telling Rick.

"but this could help us survive out here Rick. We need all the resources we can get" Dale was the next one to speak up.

"Rick's right Shane, If the people who took care of her and her brother. Cared and loved deeply about wolves. Helena might feel offended and hurt by it" Helena was now very confused! Setting down her can Helena asked

"Okay guys. Whats going on" Shane having come back from his jeep, tossed Helena something black and furry. As Helena caught it her eyes widened at what she had just caught. Everyone but Shane took that as a bad sign. "Were did you find this?" she asked. Not expecting that to be her reaction, payed more attention to her. Shane kneeled next to Helena.

"I found this in a mail truck. For someone named Tiponi." Helena could not believe that in her hands right now was Maiara's herbal bag. "Do you know what it is?" asked Shane. Helena looked over at Shane

"Yes I do. Its a shaman's herbal bag. It belonged to Aidsan's sister, Maiara. Did you take anything out of it?" Raising a eyebrow, Rick asked

"I thought that the objwe people loved wolves too much to do something like that." Nodding her head yes, Helena explained.

"That is is true, but this is no ordinary wolf. This wolf was a magical wolf. They say when he died he offered the shaman his hide to make her a bag that would be light as a feather no matter how much she stuffs inside of it. They also say that the wolf lived up to be 10,000 years old." Helena got up from her seat an walked to the side of the fire pit so the flames wont burn the bag. The group got up from their seats and watched her as she opened the bag and rolled it out. Looking over the bag, Helena could tell that nothing was missing. Once again Shane kneeled next to her, looking over the things inside.

"I am guessing that you know how to use this and read this?" asked Shane as he flipped through the note book. That was written in objwe writing.

"Yes I can. Maiara was her peoples shaman. She had taught me many herbal remedies and about hiding an animal." *I think that it would be a good idea to leave out the poison part* Carl picked up one of the tanning tools and looked at it curiously.

"Whats this?" Helena smiled and told him.

"Its a tanning tool. Maybe I can teach it to you some time." Carl looked over at his mom. Without him even asking, Lori immediately said "no". With a defeated look, Carl put back the tanning tool. Patting Carl's shoulder, Helena rolled up the bag and went back to her spot to resume eating. When every one else got back to their seats. T-dog spoke up.

"Tell us more about your self Helena." Helena talked about her self. Just not about her parents, her 1st foster family, and her last foster parent. She mainly talked about her job, college life and even a little bit about Jason. Glenn had the courage to ask her if she ever had posed nude while in college! After maybe a hour talking about her self. Rick talked about how he and Helena woke up in the hospital.

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented, fear, confusion all those things, but disoriented comes closest. I don't know about you Helena, but that was the closest to me." Helena sat down her now empty can on the ground and told the group.

"Mine would be confusion." *for how I got here!*

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short" Dale spoke out.

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else" Rick added. Helena broke out laughing an not very lady like, because those words fit very well with her situation. The group looked at her like she had gone crazy.

In between laughing Helena said "I know the feeling Rick! I truly do!" She tried to stop laughing, but couldn't. When she finally calmed down. A thump could be heard. Everyone but Helena looked at the source of the sound. She already knew that it was Ed adding more wood to his fire and soon Shane will be correcting him.

"Hey Ed, you want to rethink that log?" Shane asked Ed. Helena paid no attention at this point. She waited for the part where they start talking about Daryl. So she can pretend not knowing about Daryl being a hunter and that right now he was on a hunting trip. That way they won't question her to much when they find her out there. When Shane came back to the camp fire, Dale asked.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." *Why yes Dale I have given thought to Daryl! Lots and Lots of thoughts! Just not the kind of thought you are thinking of!* Helena chuckled quietly.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. Its on me" T-dog argued. Rick then pointed out

"I cuffed him. That makes him mine"

Glenn pointed out to everyone "guys, its not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy"

"I agree with Glenn" Helena sided.

"I did what I did. Hell if I am gonna hide from him." said T-dog

"you did right T-dog. You kept him safe from the walkers. What happened with the key was a accident." Helena comfirmed T-dog. T-dog nodded at Helena. Letting her know that he appreciated her trying to ease his guilt.

"We could lie" Amy suggested. Thats when Helena stood up and stared down at Amy.

"Please tell me your joking. If I found out you lied to me about my brother. I would make all the involved parties' life hell! They would all be wishing that I would have killed them instead! I get the fact that Merle is a real prick, but he is someone's brother! What if I lied to you about your sister? We need to tell the truth."

Andrea noded agreeing with Helena. "Helenas right, Something had to be done though or he would have gotten us all killed."

"And thats what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" Dale asked. When Andrea did not say anything. Dale spoke again "Word to the wise. We are gonna have our hands full when Daryl comes back from his hunt." After T-dog told everyone about the chain and how Merle is still alive. Helena desided to call it a night. Since she had to get up sooner so she won't miss the deer.

"Well I am calling it a night. Is it okay that I stay in your tent again Glenn? You can take the cot."

Glenn nodded his head yes then said "Sure I dont mind. You can take the cot though. I cant ask you to sleep on the floor. Do you need me to show you where my tent is?" Helena picked up her two bags and told Glenn.

"Nah I am good, but I am taking the floor. Thank you Glenn!" Facing Rick, Helena told him "Catch." Rick caught the bag and looked inside.

"Clothing?" He asked. Walking back to Glenn's tent Helena replied "I thought you might need them. Good night everyone!"

Helena waited for every one to fall asleep. Once Glenn had fallen asleep, Helena slipped out of the tent with her camping bag and with her ipod out. When she reached the point were Shane was watching Rick and Lori's tent.

*I wish I could help him slowly get over Lori right now, but he will try to stop me from what I am doing. Man that is very creepy! knowing you are watching your friend have sex with his wife. I mean come on. He knows that. They haven't seen each other in a long time.* Stealthily, as best she could, Helena ran past behind R.V. Having reached a spot where there was no one around, Helena turned on her i-pod, turned off the volume and watched the epsiode 'Tell it to the frogs'. The epsoide that she was in right now. She watched Rick run towrds the screams of the childerin. That ended up him finding the walker eating the deer.

*Ok, he walks past Carol's iron board and runs past the dangling cans* Having finally found the spot the deer fell, using her i-pod for reference. Helena sat down her pack and took out a butcher knife and the jar of broken glass. Opening the jar, Helena spread it in a wide cercile. Still having some glass left over, she put it back in her pack. Spreading out her camping blanket. Helena laid down on the blanket, using her pack as a pillow andfell asleep.

Helena woke up to a craking sound. Immediately wakeing up, she got up with knife in hand and waited for either the deer or the walker. It was morning now. She could hear the childern play off in the distance. The deer came out of the bush and fell right were the show had him fall. Helena felt sorry for the deer. The deer had 3 bolts in him. He was obviously in much pain. Kneeling next to the deer's neck, the deer tried to get back up again, but couldn't. Helena rubbed the deers face trying to let him know that soon he won't be in anymore pain. Helena never killed a animal before and she knew that once she ended this deer's suffering that she would never want to do it again. Her brother and Adisan always brought the animal home dead so she could cook it.

"Shhh rest easy now, I am going to help you end your suffering." The deer seemed to understand her as he stopped struggling. Helena rasied her knife and made a clean cut into the deers throat. Blood poured and squirted out of the wouned. The souned of cracking glass could be heard again. Standing back up Helena waited for the walker to comeback out. The walker stumbled out of the bush. Raising her knife Helena made the first move. The walker grabbed her shoulders and tryed to take a bite out of her, but Helena put her arm under the walkers neck to keep him from biting her. *Damn this one is strong.* The kids screamed at the sight of Helena struggling with the walker. Her mother instinted kicked in when she heard the kids scream. Using the new found strength, Helena pushed the walker away and quickly stabed him in the head. As the walker fell to the ground. A new sight came in to view. A crossbow aimed at her head.

_**Daryl's Point of view**_

Daryl aimed his crossbow at a girl's head, who he had never seen before. When the walker fell to the ground, their eyes met. He felt somthing awaken in him. Archie's voice ecoed in his head. 'At first glance you will be drawn to her' Daryls eyes cought some thing dangling on her neck. It was a wolf pendent carved out of some type of bone. Archie's voice spoke to him again 'a clue to identify your other half. Look for a wolf guarding her next meal' His eyes traveled to the knife in her hand that was covered in blood, to the walker and back at the girl.

*No that shit's not real. There is no such thing as soul mates!* Her eyes screamed that she was..exited? *What the hell is she exited about? I am aiming at her fuckin' head!... Although she dose got some pretty looking eyes...wait what the hell!? Am I checking her out?*

Shaking his head, he asked her "Wha' the hell are ya doin' with my deer?" The girl dropped her knife and started messing with her hands like she was trying to think of something to say. During that time Daryl looked her over. *She definitely has a big rack on her. I am pretty sure I couldn't fit my whole hand over one of those things. And her hips, she has hips that a man can really hold on to while he pounds into her! If I don't stop this train of thought I am going to get a hard on that Merle will give me a hard time over. Fuck it's almost half way up*

"Um I slept out here last night because it was geting hot in the tent I was in. So I slept out here. When I woke up I heard something walking on the glass I had laid out-" Daryl snapped at her fustrated that his question was not being answerd and that he was geting turned on by her with out her having to do anything.

"Git to the point woman!" The girl snapped right back at him.

"Well maybe you can REMOVE that thing out of my face, I can speak clearly!" By then the rest of the group came in along with some new guy.

*Great more mouths to feed* The new guy looked pissed at him. He stood infront of the girl that he was aiming at. "I see that you must be Daryl. I highly suggest that you lower you crossbow. She is part of the group as well as I." Daryl felt him self get slightly pissed at this guy who was blocking him from seeing the girl's face. Before he got to say anything the girl behind him placed her hand on the new guys shoulder.

"Rick I think he was just surprised that I was here. He was aiming at the walker I just killed. The walker fell to the ground just as you arrived. Right Daryl?"

*Great now I can hear her screaming my name as I fuck her. Shit.* The girl removed her hand and stepped next to the guy named Rick. Looking at him hoping that he would take her help. *I don't need her help! but if this guy gets out of my way sooner then fine.* Daryl lowerd his crossbow and walked over to the deer. Tuging out his bolts from the deer. The girl walked over to him and asked him.

"Since you been hunting for a while by the looks of it. I can cook that for you. I was taught how to cook game meat. I can start a fire pit to cook a roasted Venison. And I can-"

Daryl cut her off by telling her "Fine" Looking over at the girl he had hoped he had not hurt her feelings to much. Not knowing why he even cared. Her feelings had not been hurt by the look of happiness radiating off of her as he was about to start dragging the deer to camp. The girl had stopped him. Before he could say anything the girl spoke first

"You might think this is wierd no wait you will think this is weird, but before you take the deer back to camp. I would like to say a hunting prayer for it."

Huffing Daryl asked "Don't tell me ya into that spiritual shit."

Rick came into her rescue again by telling Daryl "Helena was raised by a Native American. Let her say the prayer. I am interested in hearing it."

*Helena..Helena I like it* Helena kneeled next to the deer then looked over at Daryl. Daryl noded his head. Letting her know that he was fine with it. Facing the deer again, Helena spoke to the dead deer.

"I had need.  
I have dispossessed you of beauty, grace, and life.  
I have sundered your spirit from its worldly frame.  
No more will you run in freedom  
Because of my need.  
I had need.  
You have in life, served your kind in goodness.  
By your life, I will serve my brothers and sisters.  
Without you I hunger and grow weak.  
Without you I am helpless, nothing.  
I had need.  
Give me your flesh for strength.  
Give me your casement for protection.  
Give me your bones for my labors,  
and I shall not want."

Helena got back up and said "Thank you" to Daryl. Daryl noded his head at Helena as he went back over to the deer. Shane and Rick started to help Daryl, but Daryl stopped them in there tracks by telling them "I gots this." He knew that he would need help carrying the deer, but he wanted to show off to Helena even if he won't admit it to himself.

Tying the deer's legs he slowly dragged it back to camp. Helena walked by Daryl's side while everyone else followed close behind dreading the time when they will have to give Daryl the news about his brother.

Note: wow that was a long chap! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have. I would like you to know that this is a real hunting prayer and most of the things I said about the Ojbwe tribe are true. Please comment and tell me if you had any favorite parts! Have a good day everyone!


End file.
